


El Vampiro y el Sol

by SoraHatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHatake/pseuds/SoraHatake
Summary: Se cuenta que oculto en el bosque rodea el pueblo de Konoha habita un vampiro; tiene ojos rojos sedientos de sangre, encontrarte con ellos es tu fin. También se dicen que los vampiros odian el sol, el contacto con este astro termina con su vida, pero...¿qué tan cierto es lo que se cuenta?Naruto es un joven que busca irse lejos de Konoha para iniciar una nueva vida, pero tras un problema llega a encontrarse con aquella extraña criatura para darse cuenta de que no todo es como se dice.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

El pequeño pueblo de Konoha es un lugar que se encuentra en la nada, no hay mucho a su alrededor, la ciudad más cercana queda atravesando el bosque, pero en este hay una leyenda que lleva casi tanto tiempo existiendo como el lugar. Dentro del bosque en el norte del lugar se encuentra una mansión, la gente cuenta que en ella habita un horrible monstruo; posee ojos rojos como los de un demonio, su piel es tan pálida como la de un cadáver, y lo peor de todo es su espantosa sonrisa de la cual sobresalen dos enormes colmillos, si los llegas a ver tu fin está asegurado.

Así es, un muerto viviente habita aquel bosque, o al menos eso es lo que se contaba. Un mito que llevaba siglos vigente y se dice que quienes quisieron ir al lugar nunca regresaron.

Un joven mantenía sus ojos azules en dirección al bosque donde habitaba esa temible criatura. Tenía curiosidad por ella pero era demasiado temeroso como para siquiera acercarse un poco al lugar.

— ¿Qué miras Naruto? —preguntó un chico acercándose a su costado

— ¿Eh? Nada —Naruto dio un pequeño sobresalto para salir de sus pensamientos

—Lo supuse, entonces vuelve a tu trabajo —ordenó aquel azabache que era su jefe.

Naruto siguió con su trabajo de mesero, recogiendo los trastes para llevarlos al fregadero. Era un joven que había pasado sus 21 años viviendo en el pequeño pueblo. Sus padres murieron cuando era un niño, por lo que desde muy temprana edad había tenido que arreglárselas para poder sobrevivir. En su rostro poseía unas tres marcas en las mejillas por las cuales había sido señalado desde que recordaba, así que trabajaba todos los días con la esperanza de un día irse lejos, muy lejos, de aquel lugar e iniciar desde lejos, solo por eso soportaba al arrogante de su jefe quien tenía su edad, pero siempre lo miraba con superioridad.

Uchiha Sasuke, su familia murió de una extraña forma dejándolo como heredero de toda su fortuna y de aquel lujoso restaurante. Un joven bastante ambicioso que sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, incluso matar; o al menos esos eran otros de los rumores que se murmuraban por el lugar, que la extraña muerte de su familia fue obra suya.

Naruto creía que la gente exageraba demasiado las cosas siempre, Sasuke podría ser un poco aterrador y molesto a veces, pero no lo creía capaz de cometer algo tan grave como eso.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo Naruto saliendo del restaurante, su turno finalmente había terminado por lo que se dirigió a su hogar para descansar.

Mientras caminaba no despegaba su vista del bosque, algo en ese lugar lo atraía de una manera sobrenatural. Tenía sueños donde era un niño pequeño que lloraba, una figura extraña que no podía ver bien le extendía su mano, luego de eso no había más. Era muy extraño y lúcido, ¿acaso ya había ido a ese lugar? Era imposible.

Sus días continuaron de manera monótona pero no evitaba sentirse demasiado atraído por ir que su mente divagaba demasiado en el tema.

—Naruto… ¡Naruto! —exclamó Sasuke molesto

— ¿Eh? Si, ya voy —dijo de forma nerviosa

—Llevo 2 minutos llamándote, ¿en qué demonios piensas?

—Eh nada, nada importante

—Ese es el problema, te pago para que trabajes, no para que vengas a hacerte el tonto —reclamó de forma molesta

—Lo lamento —dijo Naruto avergonzado agachando su cabeza

—Cuando termines de limpiar vienes a mi oficina —ordenó el Uchiha

—Está bien

Se apresuró en el trabajo que le correspondía, siempre se quedaba a hacer horas extras limpiando el lugar, todo con tal de ganar más dinero y estar un paso más cerca de irse.

Limpio el sudor que bajaba de su frente y fue a la oficina de Sasuke.

—Ya está todo listo, es hora de irme

—Aún no, quiero que hagas algo, entra —dijo Sasuke con su habitual tono serio

— ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó temeroso, tenía una idea de lo que quería el Uchiha, pero prefería fingir que no

— ¿Has pensado lo que te dije el otro día?

—Lo lamento jefe, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no

Sasuke no quitaba su mirada de él, sus ojos negros parecían penetrar su alma y llegar a lo más recóndito de su ser con el fin de intimidarlo, esa no era la respuesta que quería.

— ¿Hay alguien más? —el Uchiha se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia Naruto sin quitar su mirada sería.

—No, pero ya te lo he dicho, no estoy interesado en ti—su voz temblaba mientras retrocedía con miedo, sabía que cada palabra enfadaría más al Uchiha pero quería dejarle claro su decisión.

—Dime la verdad Naruto, ¿te gusta alguien más? Yo te puedo ofrecer todo lo que deseas, solo debes aceptar —Sasuke lo tomo de los hombros para evitar que escapara

—Espera Sasuke…no hay nadie, solo que yo no quiero —Naruto desvió su mirada, no quería verlo de frente, estaba demasiado asustado como para verlo seguir viéndolo a los ojos

—Solo quiero la estúpida verdad, te puedo ofrecer todo lo que deseas, ¿por qué no aceptas? —insistió mientras apretaba los hombros del rubio con fuerza

—Sasuke, detente, me haces daño —chilló para empujarlo, de inmediato se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer

Sasuke soltó un bufido y empujo a Naruto para azotarlo en la pared.

—No entiendo porque no aceptas, te estoy ofreciendo todo lo que desees, ¿qué más quieres? —habló molesto

—Pe-perdón Sasuke

—Si por mi fuera te corro del restaurante y dejo que la gente de este maldito pueblo te siga señalando, pero soy bueno contigo y gracias a mi nadie te molesta, ¿y cómo me agradeces? Rechazándome

—No…yo, lo siento —no sabía que más decir, estaba aterrado

—Escúchame bien Naruto—Sasuke se acercó al oído de Naruto, podía escuchar perfectamente su respiración y sentir como chocaba con su oreja—, tú vas a ser mío y de nadie más, yo me asegurare de que así sea

El chico no lo pudo soportar más, reunió valor y empujo al Uchiha para apartarlo de él y correr.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Vuelve aquí!-gritó el Uchiha yendo tras él pero el rubio no se giró a verlo, siguió corriendo.

Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, su pelo rubio se movía con el viento y su pecho se contraía por su respiración agitada. Sabía que Sasuke estaría furioso y deseaba no verlo de nuevo, pero tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo, aunque al menos por esa noche deseaba no hacerlo.

De forma inconsciente entro al bosque, no se detuvo en ningún momento, siguió avanzando hasta que una rama lo hizo tropezar. Se quedó en el suelo, sollozando. Ahora estaba rodeado de la temible oscuridad, pero incluso esta le daba menos miedo que el Uchiha molesto.

Escucho pasos, uno tras otro, ¿lo había encontrado? No tenía más fuerzas para correr, solo puso sentarse a esperar su destino.

—Lo escuche por aquí amo —una voz ronca, no la había escuchado antes, reconocía a la perfección las voces de todos en el pueblo y esa le parecía desconocida.

Los pasos estaban más cerca, trago grueso y levanto la mirada, una sombra se posó frente a él, la luz de luna ilumino unos ojos rojos, su fin había llegado.

Naruto grito tan fuerte como pudo, sus ojos rodaron y el chico finalmente cayó de espaldas.

—Eh… ¿qué le paso? —preguntó de forma nerviosa

—Parece ser que se desmayó de la impresión, amo

— ¿Se desmayó? No, no, tenía que huir como el resto, no desmayarse

—Pues ya lo hizo, parece ser un mortal, nada de qué preocuparse, podemos regresar a la mansión

— ¿Lo dejaremos aquí?

— ¿Quiere llevárselo? —cuestionó la ronca voz

Aquella figura vio fijamente al chico —Si, tráelo con nosotros

.

.

.

Naruto fue despertando poco a poco, estaba recostado en una cómoda cama, aquello debió ser solo una pesadilla. No tenía ganas de ir a trabajar así que se acomodó de nuevo para seguir durmiendo. Un par de segundos pasaron hasta que entro en razón, ¿una cómoda cama? Su cama era horrible. Se sentó de golpe y vio a su alrededor, esa no era su habitación. Fue hacia la orilla de la cama para levantarse de esta y camino de forma temerosa hacia la salida, parecía que aún era de noche ya que todo estaba oscuro en ese lugar. Siguió caminando hasta que vio algo de luz por lo que de forma instintiva fue hacia esta.

Aquello debía ser una sala, una bastante amplia, la luz provenía de la chimenea, pudo ver que en uno de los sillones del lugar se encontraba alguien reposando.

—Hola, disculpe…señor —decía de forma tímida mientras se acercaba

La figura se levantó del lugar y se giró a verlo; Ahí estaban de nuevo aquellos ojos rojos.

Naruto solo se quedó parado, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y dejaron de mantenerlo provocando que cayera sentado.

— ¿Por qué no huyes? —preguntó con una voz gruesa

—Mis piernas no se mueven —respondió Naruto

— ¿te vas a desmayar de nuevo?

—Creo que si

—No, no, no lo hagas —movió sus manos negando de forma nerviosa

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? —cuestionó esta vez Naruto confundido

—Debes huir, eso hacen todos

—Pero ya te dije que no puedo —contestó Naruto

—No es tan difícil, solo corre, la puerta está por allá —indicó aquella persona acercándose al rubio

—No puedo —repitió el rubio apretando los puños

— ¿Qué tal difícil es correr hacia la salida?

—Mis piernas no me responden viejo, no dejan de temblar y no las puedo mover —insistió el chico golpeando sus extremidades

—Te ayudare un poco —dijo mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente al muchacho, era más alto que él, su piel era blanca como la porcelana, su cabello de un peculiar color plata, sus ojos rojos brillaban, en el izquierdo tenía una cicatriz. Vestía un traje negro, sobre este llevaba una capa del mismo color. Abrió su boca mostrando dos afilados colmillos.

Naruto trago grueso, quería correr pero sus piernas seguían sin responder

—Huye —dijo con un tono de voz más relajado —. Espera —aclaro un poco su voz para hacerla gruesa de nuevo —Huye

Naruto seguía sentado en el suelo viéndolo mientras golpeaba sus piernas y negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué sigues sin huir?

— ¿Cuántas veces debo repetir que no puedo? Eres muy aterrador pero mis piernas siguen sin moverse así que deja de insistir

—Esto es ridículo —llevo una mano a su rostro, parecía ¿frustrado? ¿Por qué era tan importante que huyera?

—Amo Kakashi, el desayuno está servido —aquella voz ronca de nuevo se hizo presente, Naruto se giró a ver de dónde provenía

—Espera Pakkun, no ves que estoy ocupado ahuyentando a este chico

—Pero se le va a enfriar —insistió el sirviente de piel morena y cabello castaño oscuro

—Dame un momento, ya está por correr

—No, no lo haré —comentó Naruto

— ¿Por qué no? La gente normal debe huir

—Amo, su desayuno —insistió Pakkun

—Te dije que esperes

—Si se enfría no quiero escuchar quejas por eso

—Está bien, ya voy —aquel hombre se dirigió hacia una de las salidas

Naruto no estaba asustado, estaba confundido, ¿quién era ese hombre y por qué le insistía en que huyera? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Había corrido tan lejos como para llegar a otro pueblo y por eso desconocía a esas personas? Un dulce aroma lo saco de sus pensamientos, olía muy bien por lo que se levantó finalmente y camino hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

— ¿Qué es eso que huele tan rico? —preguntó ingresando al comedor

—No te mueves para huir pero si vienes buscando comida, eres muy raro —dijo Kakashi en forma de reclamo

—Lo lamento, pero tengo más hambre que miedo —contestó Naruto rascando su nuca de forma nerviosa

—Te puedo servir un poco si quieres —habló un rubio que parecía ser otro sirviente

— ¡Si, por favor! —Naruto tomo asiento frente a la enorme mesa que había en el lugar

— ¿Qué? Guruko, él no es un invitado, es una víctima —decía Kakashi

— ¿Y se piensa comer a ese chico con la panza vacía? Le puede saber mal amo, además, queda siempre mucha comida extra, aprovechemos que este aquí para que no sobre tanta

—Espera, ¿me vas a comer? —preguntó Naruto

—No lo sé, lo estoy pensando aún, estas sucio y hueles mal —dijo Kakashi girando su rostro hacia otro lado

El cerebro de Naruto pareció hacer click —Un momento, tus ojos son rojos, tienes afilados colmillos y piel pálida… tú eres… ¡un hombre lobo!

—Dios…dame paciencia —murmuro Kakashi levando su mano a su rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza

—Intenta de nuevo chico —dijo Guruko

—Si no eres un hombre lobo entonces eres… ¡el vampiro del bosque! —exclamó aterrado viendo a su alrededor buscando una salida para huir

—Al fin te das cuenta, eres algo lento —comentó Kakashi para comenzar a comer su desayuno

—Debo salir de aquí —el rubio corrió hacia lo que parecía ser una cortina la cual abrió dejando entrar la luz del sol por una enorme ventana

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué demonios haces? —Kakashi se lanzó al suelo para evitar ser tocado por aquella luz

La cortina fue cerrada de golpe por un hombre grande y musculoso quien veía molesto al chico.

—Lo…lo lamento, pero debo salir rápido —Naruto corrió hacia la puerta

— ¿Qué hay de tu desayuno? —preguntó Guruko

—No, no quiero ser el desayuno

—Pfff, el amo Kakashi nunca ha comido humanos en años

—Calla, él no sabía eso —dijo molesto Kakashi levantándose para ver a Naruto

— ¿No comes humanos? ¿Tampoco beberás mi sangre? —preguntó Naruto detenido en la puerta

—No, no tengo ningún interés en la sangre de humanos, con todo lo que comen su sangre tiene un sabor extraño

— ¿Entonces que comes?

—Pues justo ahora quiero comer tranquilamente mi filete y mi ensalada, pero tú estás alterando mi desayuno —respondió mientras se sentaba de nuevo

—Ya está servido su almuerzo joven —dijo Guruko poniendo un plato en el lugar donde se había sentado antes el rubio

— ¿La carne de qué es?

—De res

—Eso en su copa es…es…—Naruto señalaba el líquido rojo mientras temblaba

—Vino —aclaro esta vez Kakashi

—Por un momento creí que era sangre, que alivio —dijo Naruto llevando la mano a su pecho para soltar un suspiro

—Ya te he dicho que no bebo sangre. Pareces ser algo lento para entender las cosas

—Decir eso no es muy cortés de su parte señor vampiro —reclamó Naruto haciendo un puchero

—Escucha mocoso, me gusta tener desayunos tranquilos y tú alteras el orden de mi mañana, eso tampoco es cortés viniendo de ti, tampoco lo fue cuando no huiste de mí

—No sabía que los vampiros eran tan rencorosos, de todas formas con esa actitud que tienes ya no me das miedo, me pareces un tonto

Kakashi pareció tener un tic en el ojo tras escuchar aquello.

—Por cierto viejo, ¿puedo decirte viejo?

—No

— ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

—Anoche invadiste mis territorios, luego te desmayaste y no quería un mocoso tirado en mi bosque, tenía planeado que huyeras y me dejaras en paz pero no, viniste y le pediste a mis sirvientes que te dieran de comer

Naruto comía mientras prestaba atención a Kakashi— Y cuando abrí la ventana, ¿por qué te asustaste?

— ¿Debo repetir que soy un vampiro?

— ¡Oh, cierto! Los vampiros se ven afectados por la luz del sol. ¿Qué se siente ser un vampiro? ¿Es divertido? Debe ser genial vivir muchos años, tener una enorme casa, no envejecer

—Sí, es muy genial vivir millones de años —dijo Kakashi de forma sarcástica para beber de su copa

— ¿Tiene algún problema si me quedo hoy aquí hoy?

—Sí, si lo tengo

—Quédate chico, le hará bien tener algo de compañía al amo —comentó Guruko para recibir una mirada molesta de Kakashi la cual ignoro

— ¿En serio? Muchas gracias, descuida viejo, ni siquiera notaras que estoy aquí

Kakashi se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su sillón sentó en la sala, puso su vista al frente dónde se encontraba la chimenea.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes videojuegos o algo así? —preguntó Naruto viendo a su alrededor

—No, me la paso haciendo nada todo el día

—Eso debe ser muy aburrido, ¿qué es eso? —Naruto se acercó a una pequeña mesa al lado de Kakashi para tomar un libro — ¿te gusta leer? A mí no me gusta tanto, a veces solo leo comics y cosas así.

Kakashi se paró de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia un extenso pasillo, Naruto puso el libro en su lugar y fue corriendo tras él.

— ¿Por qué hay tantas habitaciones? ¿Tienes familia? No he visto a nadie aparte de ti y las personas en el comedor. Oye, ¿tienes poderes o alguna habilidad genial? —Kakashi siguió caminando en silencio—No me ignores viejo. ¿Duermes en un ataúd? Si estas despierto de noche, ¿no deberías ir a dormir ahora?

— ¿Quieres callarte por un segundo? —dijo girándose hacia el rubio

Naruto se quedó callado mientras lo veía para hacerle una seña.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿Dónde queda tu baño?

—Ve al lado izquierdo, es la tercera puerta de la derecha

—Orinita vengo —dijo el rubio antes de irse corriendo siguiendo las indicaciones

Kakashi camino hasta el fondo del pasillo y entro en una habitación.

—Él…. No me recuerda —dijo para sí mismo viendo su mano derecha. Se acercó a la pared donde había varios cuadros colgados —Pero…es igual a ti, Minato, incluso su aura es tan radiante como la tuya

— ¡Viejo! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —Gritaba Naruto caminando por el lugar — ¡Hay demasiadas habitaciones! —el chico se acercó a una para abrir la puerta y entrar —wow, ¿qué es este lugar? Se ve genial —decía viendo el lugar lleno de oleos y pinturas

Kakashi apareció a su lado —es de mala educación husmear en las casas de otros

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Es uno de tus poderes de vampiro? —cuestionaba emocionado Naruto mientras era empujado hacia afuera

—Si lo es

— ¿Qué otros poderes tienes? ¿Puedes leer la mente? ¿En qué número estoy pensando?

—No puedo hacer eso —respondió Kakashi cerrando la habitación

—Sería genial que sí

— ¿No tienes cosas que hacer en tu casa o algo así? —preguntó el vampiro parándose frente al chico

—La verdad, no

— ¿Y nadie te está esperando ahora? Deberías irte, no se vayan a preocupar por ti

—Nadie lo hace… —el rubio agacho su cabeza

—Mmm, ya veo, entonces quédate aquí todo lo que quieras —Kakashi comenzó a caminar de nuevo—. Si quieres algo pídeselo a cualquiera de mis sirvientes

— ¿Eh? ¿Y dónde están?

—En todas partes

— ¡Espera viejo! Aún tengo cosas que preguntarte —Naruto fue corriendo tras él

—No me llames viejo

— ¿Entonces cómo debo hacerlo? ¿Señor vampiro?

—Mi nombre es Kakashi

— ¿Señor Vampiro Kakashi?

—Solo Kakashi

—Pero suena muy tonto, ¿eres un vampiro o un espantapájaros?

—Empiezas a agotar mi paciencia niño

—Si yo lo llamo Kakashi entonces deje de decirme mocoso, me llamo…

—Naruto…

— ¿Cómo lo supo? —preguntó el chico sorprendido

—No lo sé, quizá leí tu mente

—Pero dijo que no podía hacerlo, ah, es bastante confuso, pero no importa, deje de decirme mocoso, mi nombre es Naruto

—Eres igual de molesto que… —murmuró Kakashi para soltar un suspiro

— ¿Qué quién? —interrogó con interés el rubio

—Nadie

— ¿A quién le recordé? —Kakashi lo ignoro para seguir avanzando—. Responda aunque sea una vez

El vampiro llego a su sala principal para sentarse de nuevo en su sillón.

— ¿Le sirvo algo amo? —preguntó Pakkun a su lado

—Sí, tráeme una copa de vino

—Y yo quiero un jugo —añadió Naruto entrando al lugar para sentarse en uno de los sillones —. Vaya, esto es muy cómodo

—En un momento lo traigo —el sirviente salió del lugar

—Él se llama Pakkun, ¿no? Tiene una expresión como si tuviera sueño todo el tiempo, me agrada más quien nos sirvió el desayuno. Por cierto viejo-

—No me digas viejo—interrumpió Kakashi

— ¿Aquí hay fantasmas? Dime que no porque me dan mucho tiempo

—Estas en la casa de un vampiro, ¿y te preocupa que haya fantasmas? —Kakashi arqueo una ceja mientras veía a Naruto

—Sí, me dan mucho miedo los fantasmas, ya comprobé que eres inofensivo, he estado un rato pegado a ti y no me has comido

—Pues tampoco deberías tenerle miedo a los fantasmas, son más inofensivos que yo, son solo pobres almas que vagan por todos lados al no poder desprenderse de algo en el mundo

— ¿Y tú qué eres?

—Una miserable alma maldita —contestó agachando la cabeza

—Yo no me consideraría un ser miserable si tuviera una mansión así de enorme, apuesto a que también tienes muchas riquezas

—Es algo que no entenderías

— ¿Y qué haces para pasar el tiempo? —preguntó el chico viendo como Pakkun llegaba con las bebidas

—Ya te dije que nada

—Eres muy aburrido señor vampiro, ¿no tienes algún pasatiempo?

—Ya hice todo lo que podría hacer

—Siempre se aprende algo nuevo, por ejemplo, yo hoy aprendí que los mitos del pueblo son falsos

— ¿Qué mitos? —preguntó Kakashi para beber de su copa

—Que un horrible monstruo habitaba este lugar, en realidad lo habita un vampiro aburrido y de cabello raro

— ¿Qué tiene de raro mi cabello?

—Pues es plateado, como de viejo, pero en realidad tu rostro es joven, es extraño

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues tú tienes esas extrañas marcas en la cara —indicó Kakashi señalando el rostro de Naruto quien toco sus mejillas

— ¿También te parecen extrañas? —preguntó con desanimo, Kakashi asintió —. Oh, incluso a un vampiro le parecen eso

— ¿Incluso?

—Si…desde que soy niño, todos me señalan por ellas, algunos adultos decían que era alguna maldición de un demonio 

—Pues…puede ser

— ¡Pero yo no soy un demonio! —exclamó el chico frunciendo el ceño

—Eso lo sé… —respondió Kakashi para beber de su copa hasta vaciarla

— ¿Cómo?

—Puedo ver el aura de las personas, tú no tienes el aura de un demonio —respondió con tranquilidad viendo como su sirviente le servía más vino

— ¿Y cómo se ve mi aura entonces?

—Es amarilla, cálida, deslumbrante y casi tan radiante como el sol

— ¿Cómo sabes que es el sol?

—No toda mi vida he sido un vampiro, antes era un mortal como tú y podía estar bajo el sol sin problemas

—Entonces, ¿otro vampiro te convirtió?

—Así es, un ser despreciable y egoísta lo hizo —Kakashi bajo el cuello de su capa para mostrarle las marcas de los colmillos

—Oh…vaya, pensé que habías nacido como uno

—No, alguien me maldijo hace muchos, muchos años

— ¿Y tú no has convertido en alguien?

—Jamás, no sería capaz de hacer que otra persona viva este infierno

—Mmm, parece que no te gusta ser un vampiro

—No lo hace, estoy condenado a vivir toda una eternidad ocultándome del sol, teniendo que beber sangre para sobrevivir y…—hizo una leve pausa para soltar un suspiro— estando solo

—Así que tú también estas solo —Naruto giró su mirada al fuego frente a ellos que brindaba calor a la habitación

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues… desde que mis padres murieron yo he estado solo, solo tengo un par de amigos pero, ya sabes, ese sentimiento de soledad sigue ahí

—Sé a qué te refieres niño

—Parece que tenemos algo en común señor vampiro, así podremos llevarnos mejor —decía Naruto viéndolo para dedicarle una sonrisa

Kakashi puso sus ojos rojos en Naruto, lo veía fijamente, era igual a su padre.

Ambos siguieron charlando, cuando el sol se ocultó salieron a dar un paseo por el enorme jardín alrededor de la casa.

—Este lugar es hermoso señor vampiro —Naruto estaba maravillado con todas las flores a su alrededor, había de todos los colores y podía percibir distintos aromas.

—Fue un regalo que me dejo alguien hace muchos años

— ¿Y cómo lo mantiene así?

—Mi jardinero lo hace

—Es impresionante —el rubio veía todo a su alrededor hasta que noto algo extraño a lo lejos por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia aquello, parecían ser un par de tumbas—. Tiene un cementerio personal

—Eso no es algo que debas ver —dijo Kakashi parándose frente a él

—Oh, ¿por qué no? —Naruto intento hacerse hacia un lado pero Kakashi abrió su capa tapándole la vista

—Aún no estás listo

El chico hizo un puchero. — ¿Por qué lleva capa?

—Si te muestro, ¿prometes no desmayarte?

— ¿Por qué haría eso?

La capa de Kakashi se extendió por completo, de su espalda brotaron dos enormes alas negras. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras retrocedía unos pasos para finalmente caer de espaldas.

—Pensaba que se transformaría en un tierno murciélago, no que haría algo así. Mis piernas me fallaron de nuevo

—No creas todo lo que dicen sobre los vampiros, eso de los murciélagos es mentira

—Oh, sería mejor de eso…aunque, de todas formas las alas son…lindas

—Gracias —Kakashi se acercó para extenderle su mano, Naruto la tomo para levantarse, una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo, había sentido antes esa mano fría.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras guardaba sus alas

—Si…es solo que…nada, olvídalo viejo

—Mmm, de acuerdo —dijo mientras caminaba de regreso

—Señor vampiro, nosotros… ¿nos habíamos visto antes? —Kakashi lo ignoro y siguió caminando—. Vamos viejo, responde, en todo este día me ha dejado con muchas incógnitas —reprocho corriendo para llegar a su lado

—No es mi culpa que seas muy curioso

—Eres muy injusto

—Ya es tarde, será mejor que regreses a casa

— ¿Me puedo quedar más tiempo? Por favor —preguntó juntando sus manos mientras le sonreía

—No, ya debes irte, entre más tiempo pases aquí más irresistible se me hace el olor de tu sangre y dejaré de controlarme

— ¿Eh? Pero pensé que no le gustaba beber sangre

—No me gusta, pero no puedo controlar todo el tiempo mis instintos

Naruto trago grueso —Esta bien, me voy…con una condición

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? —Kakashi se detuvo para verlo fijamente

—Lléveme hasta la entrada del pueblo, me da miedo ir solo por el bosque

—Si con eso dejas de molestar, está bien, vamos

— ¿Enserio? No pensé que accedería tan fácil —comentó el chico emocionado

—Solo quiero que te vayas para regresar a mi tranquila vida

—Yo sé que le gusto que estuviera aquí hoy

—Pediste mucha comida, te le pasaste todo el día hablando y no te despegaste de mí más que para ir al baño

—Bueno, a mí sí me gusto pasar el día con usted, me prestó atención y escucho todo lo que le conté, incluso si fue un poco grosero me la pase bien —Naruto iba frotando sus brazos

— ¿Tienes frio?

—Sí, un poco, olvide traer mi chaqueta antes de llegar aquí, en su casa al menos no se sentía tanto por la chimenea

Kakashi se quitó la capa y se acercó para ponérsela al chico quien lo vio con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

—Gracias…aunque está muy fría

—Estoy muerto, no produzco calor niño, si no la quieres devuélvemela —dijo para tomarla

— ¡No! —Naruto se aferró a ella —Ya me la dio, así que dela por perdida

—Ah, está bien —soltó el vampiro resignado

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al fin del bosque, Kakashi se detuvo y Naruto al notarlo igual lo hizo.

—Gracias por traerme, de aquí en adelante ya puedo ir solo

—Bien, ve con cuidado entonces

— ¿Se preocupa por mí? Para ser un muerto viviente a momentos es lindo —dijo el chico riendo

—No traje tu trasero sano y salvo hasta aquí para que te pase algo —aclaro Kakashi de forma seca borrando la sonrisa del chico—. Por cierto, tampoco quiero que le digas a nadie lo que paso

— ¿Por qué?

—No quiero más mortales acercándose a mi hogar 

—Está bien, no digo nada. Adiós viejo —Naruto comenzó a caminar indignado

El vampiro espero parado hasta que el rubio se perdió de su vista, vio a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca para abrir sus alas y alzarse hasta llegar más arriba de los altos árboles para emprender vuelo de regreso a su hogar. En la entrada de la enorme mansión su fiel sirviente lo esperaba, Kakashi aterrizo a su lado para entrar.

— ¿Por qué le mintió? —cuestionó Pakkun

—No sé a qué te refieres

—Eso sobre que el chico se tenía que ir porque usted no controla sus “instintos”, aún no se acerca su día de comer, amo

—Porque no lo quiero aquí, no quiero que sufra por mi culpa

—Debe de superar eso amo, no siempre será igual que en aquellas ocasiones —dijo el sirviente de forma comprensiva

—No quiero cometer errores de nuevo, es mejor así, ahora si me disculpas, no tome mi siesta vespertina y tengo sueño

—Que descanse amo —Pakkun cerró la puerta principal para luego ver como Kakashi caminaba por el inmenso lugar rumbo a su habitación.

Naruto se quedó pensando en aquella extraña sensación que sintió cuando tomo la mano del vampiro, le resultaba familiar, pero no entendía el porqué, ¿acaso ya se había encontrado con él antes?


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto abrió los ojos para ver a su alrededor, ahora si estaba en su habitación, ¿el día anterior había sido un sueño? No lo sabía pero era momento de enfrentar la realidad y tenía miedo por ella.

Se arregló para ir a su trabajo. Caminaba temeroso, abrió la puerta del establecimiento temblando. No había señales de su jefe alrededor por lo que suspiro aliviado.

— ¿Dónde te metiste Naruto? —preguntó alguien a sus espaldas asustándolo

—¡Ah! Shikamaru, yo…esto —jugaba con sus manos de forma nerviosa mientras recordaba lo que Kakashi le había dicho —, me perdí en el bosque, encontré el camino de regreso ya tarde por eso no vine ayer

—Eres muy distraído, Sasuke estaba que echaba lumbre

— ¿Dónde está?

—Salió a surtir unos ingredientes

—Qué alivio, si pregunta donde estuve ¿puedes decirle que me quede en tu casa porque me sentí mal?

— ¿Y esa excusa? —cuestiono Shikamaru arqueando una ceja

—Tú solo hazlo…es por un problema que tuvimos, yo le diré que fue por eso pero puede que te pregunte para comprobarlo

—Está bien, ahora vamos a apresurarnos a limpiar antes de que llegue

Unos días pasaron con normalidad, el Uchiha no le dirigió la palabra a Naruto, estaba muy enfadado y le chico no dejaba de pensar en qué momento se cobraría lo que paso, sabía que lo hacía para jugar con el temor que le provocaba y era horrible.

—Ya me voy, nos vemos Naruto —se despidió Shikamaru para salir del restaurante

Naruto aún debía de acomodar unas cosas, terminaría rápido y se iría tan pronto como fuera posible, ahora estaba solo con Sasuke en el lugar.

Limpiaba las mesas cuando sintió una presencia tras él, sentía su mirada intimidante sobre su espalda.

—Ya solo termino de limpiar y me voy —dijo asustado

—No, te quedaras

—pero es que yo…

—Tus estúpidas excusas no me importan —dijo pegando su cuerpo con el del rubio —. Solo espera Naruto, cuando menos lo esperes serás completamente mío, incluso si te niegas, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero…

Al día siguiente Naruto veía el techo de su habitación, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, se sentía mal, las palabras de Sasuke resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

No quería ir a trabajar, pero tampoco se podía quedar en casa, Sasuke de seguro lo iría a buscar y lo último que quería era verlo. Se puso en posición fetal mientras veía a la nada y las lágrimas se deslizaban a su costado. Visualizo sobre una silla la capa de Kakashi, ¿y si iba con él? Sasuke no lo encontraría allá y podía estar tranquilo. Se levantó y tomo sus cosas para emprender camino a la mansión del vampiro.

—Su baño está listo amo —anunció Pakkun

—Ya voy —Kakashi camino hacia el cuarto de baño para desvestirse y entrar a la bañera. Echo su cabeza hacia atrás para relajarse, pero antes de que terminara de acomodarse escucho fuertes golpes. — ¿Ahora qué demonios pasa?

— ¡Señor vampiro! ¡Vine de visita! —gritó Naruto entrando

—No…ese niño no otra vez —se lamentó para levantarse y colocarse su bata, fue de forma apresurada a la entrada donde vio al rubio.

— ¡Hola! Apuesto a que no esperaba verme de nuevo

—Si te soy sincero, deseaba no hacerlo, ¿qué quieres ahora?

— ¿Qué hacía? ¿Tomaba un baño? ¿Puedo tomarlo con usted?

—No…

—Oh, pero es que quiero tomar uno también

—Pakkun, prepárale un baño al niño para que me deje de molestar

—Bien amo Kakashi, por aquí chico —dijo Pakkun indicándole el camino a Naruto

—Wow, ¿de dónde saliste? Hace 5 segundos no estabas ahí –decía Naruto yendo tras el sirviente

—Siempre estoy para servir al amo

—¿También tienes poderes?

—Algo así

Kakashi regreso a su baño para repetir su proceso de meterse, sentarse y echar la cabeza hacia atrás para relajarse, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo intentando dejar su mente en blanco cosa que no pudo hacer pensando en el rubio que se encontraba en su mansión.

¿Por qué había regresado? No debía estar ahí, se tenía que asustar con la mentira que le dijo y no volver. Abrió los ojos y bajo su cabeza para ver su mano derecha por unos segundos, la apretó y cerró los ojos. Por el bien de ese chico debía mantenerlo lejos de él.

Comenzó a pensar en excusas para que se fuera, no podía contarle la verdadera razón, aún no lo consideraba listo para eso.

Naruto abrió la puerta de golpe y entro portando únicamente una toalla atada a su cadera — ¡Viejo, tu baño es genial!

Kakashi se cubrió con sus manos— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Vine a decirte lo que increíble que es tu baño, hace mucho que no me daba un baño en agua caliente, además de que las velas aromáticas lo mejoran todo—explicaba Naruto levantando un pulgar

— ¿No pudiste esperar a que salga?

—No parece molestarte

—Me incomoda bastante, es vergonzoso esto

— ¿Vergonzoso? Pero tienes tu expresión de siempre, deberías estar sonrojado

—El sonrojarse es de humanos y yo…

—Ah, si, si, tú eres un vampiro. Lo siento, aún estoy confundido respecto a ciertas cosas, entonces te espero en la sala —dijo el rubio para salir y cerrar la puerta

Kakashi soltó un suspiro, mientras ese chico estuviera cerca no podría relajarse por lo que se dio prisa para terminar rápido su baño e ir a buscarlo, no quería que cometiera alguna tontería en el lugar.

—Wow, esto es muy genial, me encanta —decía Naruto dando vueltas

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Kakashi acercándose

—Tu sastre, un tal, eh…Uhei, me hizo esto, ¿me veo lindo? —Preguntó el chico modelando un traje de color carmesí—. Le pedí a Pakkun que me prestara ropa tuya pero mando a traer al sastre y en menos de 10 minutos tuvo esto listo, tus sirvientes son muy eficaces. No te quedes callado y dime como se me ve, busque un espejo pero no encontré ninguno

—Son inútiles para mí así que no tengo —dijo Kakashi viéndolo fijamente

— ¿Y bien? —Naruto extendió sus brazos

—Te queda bien

— ¡Lo sabía! No es mi estilo pero creo que a mí todo se me ve bien —presumió sonriendo

— ¿Por qué regresaste? Te dije que te fueras, el tenerte cerca hará que pierda el control y me lance sobre ti

—Si haces eso te golpeare para que entres en razón —contestó Naruto lanzando golpes al aire

—Tú fuerza no se compara a la mía, de un golpe te puedo lanzar muy lejos

—Oh…bueno, no sabía eso —dijo el chico deteniendo los golpes—. La verdad es que… me metí en problemas y aquí no me encontraran

— ¿Le dijiste a alguien que vendrías aquí? —Kakashi se aceró a Naruto y frunció el ceño

—No, nadie lo sabe, por eso este lugar es perfecto, nadie me vendrá a buscar aquí

—Pakkun, manda a Bull a que revise el área, no quiero más sorpresas como este chico

—Enseguida amo

—También estuve revisando varias habitaciones y no tienes ningún televisor, debes aburrirte mucho

—No me gustan esas cosas

—Deberías tener uno, así podemos ver películas y series juntos, hay una película sobre vampiros que de seguro te parece tonta

— ¿Enserio? —Kakashi arqueo una ceja interesado

—Si, si, consigue esas cosas y yo traigo la película

—Lo pensaré

—Y bueno… —Naruto vio a su alrededor pensativo —Yo se unas cosas sobre ti pero tú no sabes sobre mí así que te contaré

—No me interesa —contesto de forma cortante para sentarse en su sillón

—Las diré de todas formas. Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 21 años, me gusta el ramen y los paisajes naturales; trabajo en un restaurante, no soy bueno cocinando así que soy mesero, deje mis estudios hace tiempo para trabajar, me gustaría retomarlos pero primero tengo una meta que cumplir, irme de ese pueblo a cualquier otro lugar e iniciar desde cero

Kakashi se giró a verlo, por un momento le pareció ver a otra persona, un chico igual rubio pero con el pelo más largo y dos mechones cayendo en los costados de su rostro, tallo sus ojos para borrar esa visión.

—Hay cosas malas en el pueblo pero también hay algunas buenas, por ejemplo tengo varios amigos y me la paso bien con ellos, pero a veces por el trabajo no podemos vernos, contigo no tendré ese problema ¿verdad? ¿O sales de aquí?

—No, siempre estoy aquí

—Perfecto, entonces vendré seguido

—No puedes hacer eso

—¿Por qué? Dijiste que estabas solo, si vengo te haré compañía —dijo Naruto para ponerse al lado de Kakashi

—Tú compañía es molesta

Naruto agacho su cabeza —Incluso si lo es…yo quiero venir…

— ¿Por qué insistes? ¿No entiendes el peligro que eso supone para ti? —Kakashi se levantó y se puso frente a Naruto quien levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos. —Soy un monstruo, debes temerme y estar tan lejos de mí como puedas o en cualquier momento acabaré con tu vida —soltó seriamente viendo a Naruto hacia abajo, su mirada parecía sedienta de sangre y sus colmillos de nuevo se hacían presentes

—No me importa, es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a aceptar, además ya me dijiste que no te gusta beber sangre, te contradices viejo

—No me gusta hacerlo, pero tampoco puedo resistir a mi naturaleza siempre

—Escucha señor vampiro…incluso si tengo amigos, en ese lugar no me siento cómodo —empezó a contar el chico para agachar la cabeza —, me siento…solo, y tú debes sentir lo mismo así que podemos dejar ese sentimiento atrás juntos, al menos hasta que pueda irme de aquí, ¿qué dices? —levantó la cabeza para verlo con una enorme sonrisa

No podía, no podía hacerlo, le era imposible seguir con su actitud repelente viendo a ese chico actuar así, su sonrisa, la aura cálida que desprendía de su ser.

—No te quedes callado —Naruto tomo la mano de Kakashi quien no dejaba de verlo, no estaba bien, debía alejarlo para no hacerle daño, pero la calidez de Naruto, no podía resistirse a ella.

—Escucha niño, puedes venir cuando quieras, pero nadie debe enterarse —dijo apartando su mano

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es mejor que tener a los humanos lejos y temerosos

—Pero de esa forma seguirás solo, apuesto a que si te conocieran verían que eres buena persona y…

—Me matarían —lo interrumpió —, solo mantenlo en secreto y todo estará bien

—Si eso quieres señor vampiro, está bien

.

.

.

En alguna parte del bosque, dos chicos se encontraban ocultos entre los árboles.

—Y bien, ¿ya puedo saber para qué me trajiste aquí?

— ¿Dónde está Naruto?

—¿Es Sobre eso? No lo sé

—¿Qué no se quedó en tu casa el otro día?

—Sí, pero hoy no tengo la menor idea de donde esta

—Si lo estás escondiendo será mejor que me digas ahora

—Ya te dije que no lo sé. ¿Qué haces con ese cuchillo?

—Última vez, ¿dónde está Naruto?

.

.

.

Naruto y Kakashi caminaban de regreso por el bosque.

— ¿Por qué no me traes volando? Así llegaríamos muy rápido

—Llamaríamos la atención

—Pues algún día que regresemos muy tarde y nadie nos vea hay que hacerlo, quiero saber que se siente volar

—Lo tendré en mente —dijo Kakashi deteniéndose

—Bueno, pues llegamos, gracias por todo

—No es nada niño

—Nos vemos después señor vampiro —dijo Naruto haciendo un gesto de despedida para irse corriendo

Kakashi veía como se iba cuando sintió un olor muy fuerte cerca, era sangre. Comenzó a caminar guiándose con su olfato hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenía, había un chico tirado entre los arbustos, no podía visualizar ninguna aura alrededor, estaba muerto. La sangre le atraía, pero aún no tenía suficiente sed como para querer beberla en ese momento, cubrió su nariz y vio a su alrededor, la persona que había hecho estaba cerca, debía alejarse de ahí antes de que lo viera.

.

.

.

Naruto iba alegre hacia su trabajo, tenía en mente dejar de hacer horas extra para que cuando terminara su turno pudiera ir a visitar a Kakashi.

— ¡Naruto! —gritó alguien mientras se acercaba a él

Naruto se giró a verlo— Kiba, ¿qué pasa?

—Shikamaru, él…—Kiba jadeaba intentando recuperar aire

— ¿Qué le paso a Shikamaru?

—Está muerto

La noticia se clavó en su pecho provocándole un fuerte dolor— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Encontraron su cuerpo en el bosque, la policía dijo que fue brutal, había sangre por todos lados pero no encontraron ninguna pista de quien fue, ten cuidado Naruto, anoche vi que regresabas a casa a altas horas de la noche

—Yo…lo tendré, gracias Kiba. Por cierto, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro, lo que quieras

—Si Sasuke te pregunta, ¿le podrías decir que estuve ayer contigo?

—Sí, sí, yo te cubro, pero cuídate y no te acerques al bosque

—No lo haré, nos vemos después —dijo el rubio para seguir con su camino. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así? Era un pueblo chico, ese tipo de cosas no eran normales en el lugar. Llego al local cabizbajo y se topó con su jefe esperándolo en la entrada

— ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? —preguntó Sasuke molesto

—Me la pase jugando videojuegos con Kiba, lo lamento

—Te descontaré una semana por eso, ahora ponte a trabajar

Naruto asintió sin reclamar, no estaba de ánimos para hacerlo. Al terminar su turno se fue rápido hacia la mansión del vampiro, necesitaba consuelo, y aunque no estaba seguro de si un muerto viviente podría dárselo de todas formas quería ir a verlo.

—Entonces, ¿roja o negra? —preguntaba Kakashi levantando dos capas

—Hmmm ya usa mucho negro y el rojo combina con sus ojos —decía Pakkun pensativo

—Hola señor Kakashi —dijo Naruto entrando cabizbajo

—Oye, ¿por qué entras así? ¿No sabes tocar? —regañó Kakashi

—Lo lamento señor vampiro —Naruto siguió de largo para sentarse en un sillón de la sala

Kakashi se giró a ver a Pakkun haciéndole señas al no entender la actitud del chico, el sirviente solo levantó los hombros y señalo las capas, Kakashi le entrego la negra y se colocó la roja.

— ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó el vampiro apareciendo al lado del chico.

—Recibí una mala noticia… uno de mis amigos fue asesinado

—Oh, eso es malo, muy malo —Entonces ese debió haber sido el chico que vio ayer

—Él aún era muy joven para morir —Naruto llevo su brazo a su rostro para limpiar un par de lagrimas

—Bueno, la muerte no mira edades, y es algo natural que les llega a todos en algún momento

—Pero, ni siquiera pude despedirme, si no hubiera faltado al trabajo pude haberlo visto una última vez —Naruto siguió limpiando las lágrimas inútilmente ya que estas se seguían deslizando por sus mejillas —. Perdón, sé que quizá usted no me entiende

—Si lo hago —dijo Kakashi sentándose en el sillón de al lado—. Otro de los motivos por los que odio ser un vampiro, es porque debo soportar ver morir a las personas que aprecio

—Pero usted puede hacer algo, si las muerde…

—El morir es una etapa de la vida, no voy a arrebatarle a nadie su muerte y obligarlo a que este conmigo por la eternidad

—Yo… no había pensado en eso, si lo pone así tiene razón en que es feo entonces.

Un leve silencio inundo el lugar, ambos se quedaron callados viendo el fuego de la chimenea.

—Ya tengo televisor —dijo Kakashi

— ¿Enserio? Entonces mañana traeré la película para que podamos verla —contesto Naruto girándose a verlo—. Me gusta su capa

—Gracias

— ¿Por qué siempre viste tan formal?

— ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—Pues, no sé, le da un toque muy serio y como su traje es negro pareciera que siempre está de luto

— ¿Eso parece? —Kakashi vio su ropa y luego a Naruto quien asintió —Pues así me gusta a mí

—Por cierto señor vampiro, ¿qué es eso de las auras que menciona a veces?

—Un aura es la energía que desprende el alma, dependiendo de esta es el color del aura y dependiendo de tu estado de ánimo varía la intensidad

—Oh vaya, ¿y de qué colores hay?

—Roja es cuando un alma está llena de irá y resentimiento; azul cuando es una pura y fiel; naranja un alma cálida, joven; amarilla alguien optimista, creativo, cálido; verde envidia, ambición: rosa amor y pasión, generalmente son varios de los colores principales, las personas suelen tener más de un color creando así más significados

—Debe ser genial ver eso, así sabría cómo son las personas antes de conocerlas

—Pero los colores no son permanentes, con el tiempo cambian al igual que las personas a menos de que sean fieles a sus principios

— ¿Y cómo se ve mi alma ahora? —preguntó Naruto viendo fijamente a Kakashi

—Es amarilla con naranja y un toque de azul

—Oh, que genial, ¿la tuya cómo es?

—Yo no tengo alma…

—Oh, cierto, perdón, aún no me acostumbro a tratar con alguien muerto

—Ya lo note

Al día siguiente, Naruto terminaba su trabajo, guardo sus cosas en una mochila y fue hacia la salida.

— ¿Qué no te quedarás horas extra hoy? —preguntó Sasuke

—No, de hecho ya no las haré, esta semana quede con Kiba para unas cosas, así que no podré quedarme. Ya se me hace tarde, nos vemos —dijo el chico antes de irse corriendo, Sasuke se quedó observando cómo se iba mientras fruncía el ceño.

Kakashi daba vueltas frente a la entrada de forma impaciente, sus pisadas resonaban por toda la casa.

— ¿Le ocurre algo amo? Lo noto intranquilo —comento Pakkun mientras lo veía

— ¿Crees que venga hoy? Dijo que lo haría diario pero, ¿crees que sea cierto? —preguntó Kakashi

—Pensé que no quería al chico aquí

—Creía eso pero luego cambie de pensamiento, además dijo que traería una película y me tiene con curiosidad eso

—Por muchos años ha evitado ese tipo de entretenimiento, ¿Qué le llama la atención ahora? —cuestiono el sirviente

—Que a él le gusta

— ¿Y la ropa?

— ¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Kakashi deteniéndose, lucía un atuendo más juvenil conformado por unos jeans, una camisa blanca y sobre esta una chaqueta verde

—Nada…pero no lleva su capa

—Pensé que no se vería bien con esto

Varios golpes interrumpieron la charla, Pakkun se acercó a la puerta pero Kakashi se adelantó para abrir.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Naruto

—Adelante —indico Kakashi haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar

—Traje la película —Naruto la saco de su mochila para mostrársela

—Pues vamos a verla —Kakashi cerró la puerta y se acercó al rubio

Ambos fueron hacia una habitación donde estaba una enorme televisión cubriendo gran parte de la pared.

— ¿Compraste la más grande que había? —preguntó Naruto con sarcasmo

— ¿Está mal? —Kakashi rasco su cabeza confundido

—No, solo que es muy grande, la mía apenas si es una cuarta parte de esta

—Oh, pues…yo solo pedí una y me trajeron esta

— ¿Quién?

—Uno de mis sirvientes

— ¿Y pediste un dvd?

— ¿Un qué?

—Un reproductor de vídeo, sin él no podremos ver la película

—Oh…no, pero iré a hacerlo —Kakashi salió de la habitación — ¡Shiba!

Un chico de cabello negro se acercó rápido —¿Necesita algo amo?

—Un dvd, pero lo necesito rápido

—Bien amo, enseguida lo consigo —dijo antes de irse corriendo

—A él no lo había visto —comento Naruto—, ¿tus sirvientes salen de este lugar?

—Sí, ellos se encargan de las compras y este tipo de cosas, yo nunca voy más allá del bosque

—Ya veo —Naruto miraba fijamente a Kakashi para acercarse y rodearlo —. Me gusta tu nuevo look, pensé que te gustaba tu traje

—Bueno, pensé que un cambio no sería malo —dijo Kakashi revolviendo su cabello de forma nerviosa

—Te ves lindo así —añadió Naruto sonriendo

—Gracias —respondió Kakashi agachando la cabeza de forma tímida

— ¡Aquí esta amo! —grito alguien tras la puerta

Kakashi se acercó a abrir para tomar el dvd — ¿Es esta cosa?

— ¡Sí! Yo me encargo de conectarlo —Kakashi se acercó a Naruto para entregárselo quien corrio hacia la tele para conectar todos los cables —. Ahora que me doy cuenta, no había visto a sus sirvientes antes en el pueblo

—Ellos no van a ese lugar, van al otro pueblo, cruzando la montaña

Naruto se detuvo en seco — ¿Realmente hay un pueblo cruzando esta montaña? Había escuchado de gente que quiso cruzar pero no regresaron

—Si lo hay, es un pueblo pequeño que conecta a la ciudad, la gente no regresa probablemente porque esos lugares son mejores que aquí

—Por un momento pensé que si me iba no encontraría nada, pero ahora estoy más seguro de irme, en cuanto termine de reunir el suficiente dinero lo haré, cruzare la montaña para llegar más allá —decía Naruto con una mirada determinada, respiro hondo y se giró hacia Kakashi—. Ya está listo señor vampiro, veamos la película

Ambos se sentaron en sillones que estaban apartados de la pantalla, era como una pequeña sala de cine.

—De seguro esta película le parece graciosa de lo ridícula que es y como estereotipa a los vampiros —dijo Naruto mientras hacía que la película comenzara

Kakashi intentaba prestar atención, pero estaba en un debate mental sobre que debería hacer con el chico. Él tenía los medios para ayudarlo a cumplir sus metas, podría darle dinero para que se fuera a cumplir su sueño, pero eso significaba estar solo de nuevo, y aunque al inicio era justo lo que quería ahora se sentía atraído por el rubio y el aura que este desprendía.

— ¡Mira eso! Es tan tonto —Naruto reía a carcajadas mientras veía la película

Estaba feliz, su aura resplandecía haciéndose más grande, y él, quien era un muerto viviente incapaz de producir calor propio, que se quemaría si fuera golpeado directamente por los rayos del sol, tenía a su lado una fuente de luz cálida, no necesitaba el contacto físico, el simple hecho que estuviera cerca le era suficiente para sentirse abrazado por la aura. Al final si era un egoísta por preferir tener un poco más al chico a su lado, en lugar de dejarlo ir.

— ¿Qué le pareció la película señor vampiro? —preguntó Naruto mientras ambos comían

—Una tontería, no sabía que la gente veía de esa forma a los vampiros

—Esperaba que dijera eso —soltó Naruto entre risas—, aunque hay algo que rescatar

— ¿Qué? —cuestiono Kakashi antes de llevar un bocado de carne a su boca

—El picnic en un día nublado, ¿no le gustaría?

—Mmmm —Kakashi lo pensó unos segundos mientras masticaba —, pues si, suena como una buena idea

—Entonces si un día de estos el cielo esta nublado prepare la canasta porque saldremos a un día de campo —decía Naruto animado

Kakashi asintió mientras veía fijamente al chico, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial cuando estaba feliz como en ese momento, aquel destello le gustaba, era como el sol en el cielo de sus ojos, y haría lo posible para mantener ese sol brillando.


	3. Chapter 3

La mansión oculta en el bosque siempre se mantenía tranquila. Durante todo el día Kakashi solo iba de un lado a otro buscando que hacer mientras esperaba a Naruto. Iba a la biblioteca, pasaba por algo a la cocina, se dormía un rato en la sala de estar, el tiempo pasaba más lento mientras esperaba la llegada del rubio.

Era ya tarde, parecía que Naruto no lo visitaría ese día, así que salió a dar un paseo por su jardín.

—-Amo— lo llamo Pakkun

— ¿Qué pasa? —Kakashi estaba observando unas camelias.

—Ya ha pensado lo que le dije el otro día?

— ¿Sobre qué? —se giró a verlo para toparse con la mirada adormilada de su sirviente

— ¿Qué hará respecto al joven Naruto? Sabe lo que pasara si sigue viniendo, ¿no?

—Yo… aún no estoy seguro de lo que haré —Kakashi comenzó a caminar

—Sé que quizá mi opinión no le interese, pero debe aprender de sus errores y dejarlo ir —ahora era Pakkun quien lo veía de forma seria

Kakashi soltó un largo suspiro y se paró frente a una Lycoris Radiata— Lo sé, pero… es una decisión difícil que tomar

—Usted puede ayudarlo a irse de aquí y lo sabe

— ¿Y si no quiero que haga eso? —preguntó agachándose para observar mejor la flor roja

—Debe pensar que es lo mejor para él chico y tomar una decisión antes de que sea tarde de nuevo

—No dejare que eso se repita —contestó observando la tumba frente a la flor, “Minato” era el nombre que estaba escrito en la lápida.

Naruto salía de su trabajo, camino por el pueblo para ir hacia una tienda y comprar un par de cosas.

—Espero que al señor vampiro no le moleste si no voy hoy, pero mis piernas me están matando —decía para sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia su casa comiendo una paleta

— ¡Naruto!

El rubio se giró para encontrarse con su amigo castaño.

— ¿Cómo has estado? No te he visto mucho últimamente —preguntó Kiba caminando junto a él

—Bien, solo que, ya sabes, por el trabajo termino muy cansado y voy a casa a dormir

— ¿Estás cansado hoy?

—Algo

— ¿Para jugar videojuegos?

—Bueno, quizá no lo esté tanto —dijo el rubio sonriendo

—Entonces vamos, hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos —Kiba paso su brazo por el cuello de Naruto para apegarlo hacia él

—Solo un par de partidas

—Sí, si hombre, ya sé que mañana trabajas y debes regresar a casa temprano

Ambos chicos caminaron mientras charlaban animadamente sin notas que alguien los vigilaba a sus espaldas, y veía específicamente al castaño.

Los días transcurrían de forma tranquila, Naruto aún se sentía desanimado por la ausencia de su amigo y compañero de trabajo, pero siempre que aquellos pensamientos tristes llegaban a su mente recordaba las palabras de Kakashi “la muerte es algo natural”, lo único que no era natural fue el hecho de que haya sido provocada por alguien más, aún no había sospechosos, nadie vio nada, el asesino seguía en las calles y podría ser cualquiera a su alrededor.

Estaba afuera de su trabajo comiendo su almuerzo cuando Kiba se acercó a verlo.

—Oye, tengo una noticia que darte

— ¿Es algo malo? —preguntó el chico con el miedo de escuchar que alguien más había muerto

—No, nada de eso, ¿recuerdas a mi hermana?

Naruto se quedó pensando unos segundos — ¿Nana?

—Hana —corrigió el castaño

—Ah, sí Hana, ¿qué paso con ella?

—Ella se fue hace años, cruzo la montaña y no habíamos tenido noticias de ella, hasta ayer que regreso

— ¿Enserio regreso? ¿Pero cómo? —preguntó interesado el rubio

—Pues rodeo el camino por la montaña, ya sabes, para no toparse con el monstruo que hay ahí, estuvo viviendo en la ciudad y vino para quedarse unas semanas, además de que me trajo estos —Kiba saco varios comic para ponerlos frente al rubio — Son ediciones especiales

—Vaya, recuerdo que nos encantaban de niños pero dejaron de venderlos por aquí, déjame leerlos

Kiba se los entrego— Es de lo mejor que he leído en años

—Bueno, tampoco es como que leas mucho —dijo el rubio en un tono burlesco

—No me molestes con eso. Te los dejo y me los entregas después para que hablemos de ellos, ahora debo irme, es hora del paseo de Akamaru y no le gusta que llegue tarde

—Claro, nos vemos Kiba

Naruto entro de nuevo al local emocionado por los comic que su amigo le había prestado

—Naruto, mañana vendrá el empleado nuevo, quiero que lo instruyas —Le hablo Sasuke con su habitual tono autoritario

—Ah, si yo me encargo

— ¿Qué traes ahí?

—Son unos comic que me presto Kiba, tenía mucho tiempo sin ver unos, son geniales —decía con emoción el rubio

— ¿Cuántos años tienes para emocionarte por eso? ¿5? Deja esas tonterías y ponte a trabajar

La expresión de Naruto cambio a una desanimada, debía esperar que Sasuke le dijera eso, siempre había sido así.

Al salir del trabajo, como de costumbre fue a la casa del vampiro, Kakashi estaba en su sala leyendo cuando llego el rubio.

— ¿Qué tienes ahora? — Preguntó cerrando su libro para prestarle atención al chico

—No es nada…bueno si, pero no creo que te interese

—Cuéntame, cualquier cosa que te pase me parece interesante

—Bueno, la hermana de un amigo vino de visita y le trajo unos comic, de niño me encantaban pero…son tonterías, ya sabes

—Mmm si te gustan no creo que sean tonterías —comentó Kakashi mientras lo veía —, ¿de qué tratan?

—Oh, ¿lo dices enserio? Digo, tú estás muy viejo, no creo que quieras escuchar tontas historias de súper héroes

—Si te gustan debe ser por algo, y quiero saberlo

—Entonces te contare todo, y después hay que ver las películas —dijo el rubio emocionado de nuevo antes de comenzarle a contar a Kakashi tanto como sabia de los comic

—Y entonces él hablaba y hablaba y hablaba, parecía que nunca se iba a callar —decía Kakashi colocándose la pijama mientras Pakkun acomodaba su cama—, pero se veía muy feliz mientras lo hacia

—Y parece que usted fue feliz escuchándolo

—Puedo escucharlo hablar de lo que sea por horas, mientras este feliz no me importa 

—Por cierto amo, se va acercando el día, ¿cómo va su apetito?

—Ya comenzó a aumentar —contestó Kakashi en un tono más serio

—Hay que comenzar a tener cuidado con el joven Naruto

—Lo tendré

Pasaron un par de días cuando Naruto despertó para ver la ventana. No había rastros de sol, el cielo parecía nublado.

— ¡Nublado! ¡Sí! —el rubio se levantó de golpe para verificar que las nubes taparan por completo el sol, era perfecto. Fue hacia su cocina y tomo una canasta para meter varias bolsas de frituras, nunca había ido a un día de campo pero imaginaba que era como salir con sus amigos y cuando hacia eso comía solo comida chatarra. Iba a tomar una chamarra ya que por el clima probablemente haría frio pero se detuvo para regresar la prenda a su lugar —Mejor no llevo nada y que el señor vampiro me preste otra de sus capas, ya tengo la negra, quiero una roja

Kakashi estaba en el comedor desayunando tranquilamente.

— ¿Más jugo amo Kakashi? —preguntó Pakkun a su lado sosteniendo una jarra con jugo de naranja

—Si, por favor —contesto Kakashi mientras cortaba la carne de su plato

— ¡Señor vampiro! —gritó Naruto entrando de golpe a la mansión para correr por el lugar hasta que llego al comedor — ¡Ya vio el clima de hoy! —El rubio se acercó a la ventana para abrir la cortina y se giró hacia el vampiro quien estaba oculto tras Pakkun —No hay sol hoy, no se preocupe

Kakashi asomo la cabeza por el hombro de su sirviente —Oh, cierto

— ¿Sabe lo que significa esto? Tendremos un día de campo, así que vamos —dijo Naruto para ir hacia la salida

Kakashi regreso a sentarse, tomo los cubiertos y se dispuso a llevar el trozo de carne a su boca.

— ¡Ya! —gritó Naruto provocando que se sobresaltara y tirara sus cubiertos.

El vampiro soltó un suspiro y se levantó para ir hacia la salida.

—Yo traje que comer así que le toca llevarme a un lugar muy bonito —Naruto salía dando vueltas como si de un niño pequeño se tratase

—Tengo un lugar que te va a gustar mucho, por aquí —indicó Kakashi rodeando su mansión

Naruto camino rápido para ponerse a su lado —Señor Vampiro, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? No está, otra

—Adelante

—Si no hay sol, ¿por qué? —el chico veía a uno de los sirvientes de Kakashi a su lado cubriéndolo con una sombrilla

—Prevención, tú ignóralo, Akino es como mi sombra, ni siquiera notaras que viene con nosotros

—Está bien —Naruto lo vio un poco confundido, Akino llevaba gafas negras a pesar de que estaba nublado, era curioso.

Los dos caminaron un par de minutos hasta llegar a una pequeño lago oculto entre los árboles.

—Vaya, este lugar es muy bonito —Naruto fue corriendo para ver su reflejo en el agua cristalina —, además de que está muy limpio

—Los humanos no llegan a este lugar, así que no encontraras basura si es a lo que te refieres

—Es un lugar perfecto para nuestro día de campo, aunque no sea un campo —dijo Naruto para sentarse en el suelo

Kakashi se acercó y se sentó a su lado —Es lo que hay, no te quejes

—Bueno, caminar hasta aquí me dio hambre así que creo es buen momento para empezar a comer —Naruto puso la canasta en medio de los dos para abrirla y sacar las bolsas de frituras

Kakashi vio todo lo que Naruto saco y luego lo vio a él — ¿Es todo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Debía traer algo más? —cuestiono confundido Naruto

—Comida, sándwiches, jugo, una tarta, lo cliché para los días de campo

—Si le soy sincero es la primera vez que hago un día de campo así que no sabía que traer —Naruto jugó con sus dedos avergonzado

—Ya veo, entonces yo me encargo, Pakkun

—Si amo —contesto el castaño, Naruto vio a su alrededor de forma rápida, ¿de dónde demonios había salido? Hace un momento no estaba ahí

—¿Puedes traernos algo de comida para la ocasión?

—Enseguida amo —Pakkun fue de regreso por el sendero del bosque

—Mientras podemos comer lo que traje —Naruto abrió una de las bolsas —, no sé si te gusten los sabores de las papas, ni siquiera sé si te gusten, creo que en tu casa no hay de esto —Naruto le extendió la bolsa 

—No soy muy fan de las frituras —contesto Kakashi tomando algunas

—Yo el otro día te conté sobre mí, te toca, dime cosas que te guste

—Mmmm lo que me gusta —Kakashi se quedó pensativo unos segundos —, no, no tengo ganas de decirte eso —dijo para comer las papas que tenía en la mano

— ¿Pasatiempos? —intento Naruto de nuevo

—Tengo muchos pasatiempos

—Vamos viejo, cuéntame algo —decía el chico de forma desesperada

— ¿Algo de qué?

—Sobre ti, cualquier cosa, has vivido muchos años, debes de tener muchas cosas que contar —Naruto hablaba rápido mientras agitaba los brazos —, háblame sobre cómo te convirtieron en vampiro, la historia de la cicatriz en tu ojo, como descubriste este lugar, cualquier cosa

—Hace tiempo, dando un paseo percibí olor a sangre en el bosque, me llevo a un chico, estaba tirado en el suelo y tenía una herida en la cabeza, estaba vivo así que lo lleve a casa para tratar sus heridas…

El castaño comenzó a despertar para sentarse en la cama sobre la que se encontraba, vio a su alrededor e hizo una mueca de dolor para llevar su mano a su cabeza. — ¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó a sí mismo para ver a alguien asomado en la puerta — ¿Quién está ahí?

Kakashi entró a la habitación seguido de Pakkun que llevaba una charola con varios alimentos.

—Al fin reaccionas, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó Kakashi

—Me duele la cabeza, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Quién eres tú?

—Te encontré tirado en el bosque, te estabas desangrando así que te traje, come algo, llevabas dos días inconsciente —indicó mientras su sirviente ponía la comida frente al castaño quien vio los alimentos frente a él, un plato de sopa y un vaso de agua —¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

—Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba revisando un nido arriba de un árbol, la rama se rompió y me caí

—Tuviste suerte de que no fue un golpe tan grave y solo fue algo superficial en la cabeza

—Sí, y también de que me encontraras antes de que un animal salvaje lo hiciera —dijo para comenzar a comer de la sopa —. Oh, mis cosas, mi cámara, ¿dónde están? —preguntó viendo a su alrededor

— ¿Hablas de esto? —Kakashi señalo una mochila que tenía Pakkun

— ¡Sí! Dámela —dijo preocupado para tomarla de forma brusca y revisar el contenido, soltó un suspiro cuando vio una cámara fotográfica dentro

— ¿Qué hacías en el bosque? —interrogo Kakashi

—Soy un biólogo, estaba investigando las criaturas que habitan en este bosque, hay tanto que estudiar aquí —explicaba emocionado

— ¿Acaso nadie te advirtió sobre los peligros de este lugar?

— ¿Peligros? —repitió confundido

—Sí, sobre el monstruo que habita este lugar

— ¿El vampiro de las leyendas? Si es que existe algo así también me gustaría estudiarlo —respondió tranquilamente mientras revisaba que su cámara estuviera bien

— ¿No te da miedo?

—Me parece una criatura interesante —el chico encendió la cámara —¿Tú quién eres? ¿El dueño del bosque?

—Sí, y no quiero biólogos estudiando este lugar

— ¿Por qué no? Justo ahora veo una criatura interesante que me gustaría estudiar —decía para apuntar con su cámara hacia Kakashi, cambio su expresión relajada a una asustada para bajar el aparato y ver a la persona al frente suyo —¿qué eres realmente?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú…no te ves en mi cámara

—Eso es porque soy el vampiro de las leyendas —respondió mostrando sus dientes para intimidar al biólogo

— ¿Realmente…existes? —preguntó incrédulo

—Me estás viendo, ¿no?

—Ese mocoso, pensé que se asustaría pero al igual que tú no huyo —contó Kakashi sonriendo de forma nostálgica

— ¡Un vampiro! ¡Hay tanto que tengo que saber de ti! —exclamó el castaño emocionado

Kakashi lo vio y luego se giró hacia Pakkun para verlo confundido, el sirviente solo levanto los hombros.

—Mi nombre es Yamato, gusto en conocerlo señor vampiro —se presentó extendiendo la mano hacia Kakashi

—Le dije que podía quedarse mientras se recuperaba, pero luego debía irse de mi bosque, aunque al final lo deje quedarse a que investigara todo lo que quisiera

—Pensé que te gustaba tener a los humanos alejados —comentó Naruto mientras escuchaba con atención

—Él no representaba un peligro, su aura era como la tuya así que estaba bien, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Una vez que se recuperó y comenzó a investigar me trajo a este lugar

—Vamos Kakashi, tengo algo que mostrarte —decía Yamato mientras lo jalaba de la mano

— ¿Qué es tan importante qué no puede esperar a la noche?

—Está nublado así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ahora cierra los ojos

— ¿Me vas matar y a tirar a alguna zanja? —preguntó Kakashi para caminar con los ojos cerrados

—No, encontré un lugar que te va a gustar mucho. Bien, ya puedes abrirlos —dijo Yamato deteniéndose

Kakashi abrió los ojos para ver el lago frente a él.

—Es una linda vista, ¿no? Además de que este lugar es muy tranquilo y relajante, justo como te gusta

Kakashi vio alrededor —Pues sí, si me gusta este lugar, no lo había visto antes

—Lo ves, valió la pena venir —decía Yamato sonriendo, Kakashi lo vio fijamente y le sonrió

—Es aún más hermoso contigo a mi lado

— ¿Eh? —el castaño borro su sonrisa para sonrojarse

—Yamato y yo veníamos aquí muy seguido, él se sentaba aquí a escribir sobre lo que descubría en el bosque y yo me recostaba en sus piernas a disfrutar la tranquilidad del lugar

— ¿Quién es Tenzō? —preguntó Kakashi revisando uno de los escritos del biólogo

—Es mi primer nombre, pero no me gusta mucho

—Ya veo—Kakashi cerró la libreta para entregarla a su dueño—. Bien Biólogo Tenzō, me parece interesante todo lo que has descubierto —habló de forma sofisticada mientras cerraba sus ojos para acomodarse en las piernas del castaño

—No, dime Yamato

— ¿Por qué? Creo que Biólogo Tenzō suena más profesional

—Te dije que no me gusta ese nombre, dime Yamato—insistió molesto

— ¿Y si no quiero? ¿Qué harás? —preguntó Kakashi en tono juguetón 

—Clavare una estaca en tu corazón mientras duermes

—Eso no me asusta, Tenzō —dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre

—Ah, eres de lo peor Kakashi —soltó un bufido molesto el castaño haciendo reír al vampiro —. ¿Entonces que te asusta?

—Perderte —respondió con sinceridad Kakashi, Yamato se quedó callado ante la respuesta. El silencio duró un par de segundos mientras ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

—Ese tal Yamato suena como una buena persona, ¿qué le paso? —preguntó Naruto sacando a Kakashi de sus recuerdos

Kakashi borró la sonrisa de su rostro para poner una expresión seria. —Él murió…

— ¿Murió? De viejo supongo

Kakashi agacho la cabeza— No, en realidad…lo mate

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por la respuesta, de forma instintiva retrocedio un poco asustado.

—Una noche de luna llena, perdí el control y clave mis colmillos en su cuello, cuando me detuve ya era demasiado tarde… sus enormes ojos habían perdido la luz. Una de las tumbas en el jardín es la suya

—Pe-pero —tartamudeo el rubio — ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Llega un punto dónde mi cuerpo exige sangre y si no se la doy pierdo el control, es parte de esta maldición

—Ahora entiendo más su desagrado con ser un vampiro —comentó el rubio agachando la cabeza

—Aquí está su comida amo —dijo Pakkun mientras se acercaba con una canasta

—Gracias por traerla —Kakashi se levantó para tomarla —. Ahora tendremos un día de campo enserio 

—Huele muy rico, ¿qué es? —preguntó Naruto curioso mientras olfateaba

Kakashi se sentó de nuevo para poner la canasta en el suelo y saco un par de sándwich y una tarta de manzana —Debe ser esto

— ¡Quiero! —gritó Naruto para intentar tomarla pero Kakashi la aparto de golpe

—No, este es el postre

—No soy un niño de 5 años, dame un poco de eso —insistió el rubio apretando los puños

—¿Un poco de esto? —pregunto Kakashi levantando un sándwich

—No, de eso no, de la tarta

—Para no ser un niño actuas como uno —dijo Kakashi mientras reía

Naruto se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero —No es cierto

—Lo haces justo ahora —Kakashi siguió riendo mientras lo veía

Naruto soltó un suspiro —Está bien, dame uno —dijo rendido estirando la mano

—Aquí tienes —Kakashi le entrego el sándwich para meter la tarta de nuevo en la canasta y tomar uno también

—Estoy disfrutando mucho esto señor vampiro, estar a su lado me distrae de los problemas que tengo

—¿Qué clase de problemas? —preguntó Kakashi mientras comía

—Digamos que hay alguien que me molesta, mucho, y no puedo hacer nada contra él porque es alguien importante

—Suena como algo feo

—Lo es

—Pero siempre que quieras huir de esa persona puedes venir aquí, solo recuerda, nadie se debe enterar

—No se preocupe por eso, nadie sabrá que el vampiro del bosque no es aterrador, solo es un poco gruñón pero también es bastante amigable

—Puedo vivir con eso

—Necesito un recuerdo de esta ocasión —Naruto saco su celular de la bolsa de su pantalón, Kakashi miró extrañado el aparato

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Un celular

— ¿Y para qué sirve?

—Para muchas cosas, puedes llamar a otras personas, tomar fotografías, grabar videos, jugar, yo casi no lo uso porque la señal es horrible, por eso no lo había sacado antes

—Vaya, que aparato tan interesante —decía el vampiro viéndolo desde diferentes angulas

—Tú sí que te quedaste en el siglo pasado, ¿no viejo?

—La tecnología no es algo que me interese mucho, además, ¿para que querría yo algo así?

—Para… ¿conocer vampiros de otros lugares?

—En algún momento conocí algunos y no me fue bien, así que no me interesa hacerlo ahora

—Pero si lo hiciera lo podrías hacer con esto, ahora sonríe porque tomaré una foto —dijo Naruto levantando el móvil

—Ni siquiera voy a salir, ¿para qué lo hago?

—Aunque no salgas, cuando yo vea la foto recordaré que estabas aquí, así que sonríe

—Bien —Kakashi sonrió tímidamente viendo al celular

—Dejando de lado que eres alguien que chupasangre, a momentos te ves tierno —comentó Naruto mientras lo veía

—Solo toma tu foto

—Ya voy, di queso —Naruto se giró hacia la cámara para apretar un botón —Listo, creo que salió bien —dijo para revisar la fotografía donde únicamente salía él —. No está mal, cuando dejes de ser vampiro tomémonos otra para que puedas salir

—Me agrada la idea

— ¿Regresamos ya? Empiezo a tener frío —dijo Naruto mientras frotaba sus brazos buscando general calor

—Primero recoge tu basura, no le dejes esto al bosque —Kakashi se levantó para sacudirse

—Está bien, pero ayúdame un poco

—Yo no consumí nada de eso —contesto el vampiro mientras lo veía levantar la envoltura de las frituras

—Esto es injusto viejo

—No lo es

.

.

.

Kiba estaba afuera del hogar de Naruto tocando la puerta, al ver que su amigo no le abría la puerta soltó un suspiro para retirarse. Caminaba por el pueblo moviendo una bolsa con compras que había hecho sin darse cuenta de que alguien iba a sus espaldas, debía darse prisa, su perro lo esperaba para ir a dar su paseo diario. Escucho algo en un callejón, creyendo que se podría tratar de algún animal se adentró en la oscuridad.

— ¿Por qué lo buscas? —preguntó la persona que estaba en las sombras

— ¿De qué hablas? —Kiba vio a su alrededor, no veía ningún animal cerca, entonces sintió un mal presentimiento

—No finjas que no sabes, te vi cerca de su casa

—Eso a ti que te importa —Kiba frunció el ceño y retrocedió un paso

—Porque él es mío y no quiero a nadie cerca

El castaño no podía ver de quien se trataba, pero aquella voz era inconfundible, pudo ver algo brillando dentro de aquella oscuridad que lo alerto, quiso correr para salir del callejón pero esa persona lo jalo de regreso antes de que pudiera hacerlo provocando que soltara la bolsa con sus compras.

Intento luchar con todas sus fuerzas, debía de salir de ahí para advertir a su amigo, debía de hacerlo para llegar y sacar a pasear a Akamaru pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con aquella mirada oscura llena de maldad supo que su momento había terminado.

La leyenda del pueblo decía que los ojos del monstruo eran rojos como la sangre, pero esa era una mentira, el monstruo que le arrebato la vida tenía ojos negros.

.

.

.

—Sí que hace frío, ¿no? —decía Naruto

—Supongo que si —contestó Kakashi sin darle importancia

—Olvide traer algo más abrigador—insistió el rubio. —Si tan solo alguien trajera algo con que cubrirme

—Ya casi llegamos, espera un poco

—Pero cuando vaya a casa también hará frío

—Que mal por ti

—Si tan solo alguien me pudiera prestar una chaqueta

—No creo que Akino te lo quiera prestar

—No hablo de él, sino de un muerto viviente que tiene una capa que me puede prestar

—No —contestó de forma cortante el vampiro

—Oh, vamos, yo la necesito más que tú

—No me devolviste la última que te preste

—Por favor, por favor, por favor —repetía de forma constante Naruto para ponerse frente a Kakashi y juntas sus manos —Por fis

El vampiro vio aquellos enormes ojos azules y cedió ante ellos, le estiro la capa al chico mientras veía hacia otro lado.

—Es tan amable señor vampiro —Naruto se la puso mientras sonreía tras lograr su cometido y dio pequeños saltos de alegría, Kakashi cerró los ojos, ¿por qué era tan lindo?

—Vamos señor vampiro, dejemos la canasta en su casa y luego lléveme de regreso —Naruto tomo su mano para jalarlo. El rubio había dicho que tenía frío, sin embargo su mano era tan cálida para el peliplata, y esa calidez recorría su cuerpo y lo hacía sentir vivo.

—Espera, vas muy rápido

—No pasa nada señor vampiro —contesto Naruto caminando rápido

—El camino es irregular y puedes trope—antes de que pudiera terminar su frase Naruto resbalo al pisar una piedra y soltó el agarre que tenía para caer al suelo—zar

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —Naruto se levantó de poco a poco —, solo me raspe mi rodilla, no es tan grave, creo —decía mientras veía la herida—. Puedo seguir señor vampiro… ¿señor vampiro?

Los ojos rojos de Kakashi estaban clavados en la herida de Naruto, respiraba hondo y sus colmillos comenzaban a sobresalir.

— ¿Está bien? Me está poniendo un poco nervioso —Kakashi dio un paso hacia él y de forma instintiva retrocedió

Akino se acercó hacia Naruto, saco un pañuelo de su bolso y cubrió la herida.

—No es para tanto, solo es un rasguño —insistió el chico

El sirviente no dijo nada y se giró a ver a Kakashi quien pareció salir del trance en el que estaba, se acercó a tomar la canasta de forma brusca y saco un sándwich, le dio la espada a Naruto para que no viera como lo comía de forma desesperada, debía saciar su hambre.

— ¿Señor vampiro? —el rubio iba a caminar hacia él pero Akino lo detuvo

Kakashi recupero su postura y limpio los restos de comida de su boca para girarse hacia Naruto.

—Estoy bien, vamos a casa —dijo con su habitual tranquilidad para acercarse al chico—, esta vez ten más cuidado con donde pisas

—Lo tendré

Ambos siguieron su camino hacia la casa del vampiro sin ningún incidente más.

—Deja llevo esto adentro y te llevo a casa —Kakashi tomo la canasta para entrar a la mansión

Akino iba tras de él pero sintió un jalón en su ropa.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste allá? —preguntó Naruto

—Cubrí el olor de tu sangre con el mío

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Porque tenías un vampiro enfrente

—Entonces él… ¿realmente iba a hacerme daño?

—Él amo tiene mucho autocontrol, pero tampoco lo retes

—Entiendo, gracias —Naruto lo soltó y agacho la cabeza

—Vamos Naruto —lo llamo el peliplata mientras salía de la mansión para caminar rumbo al bosque.

El chico lo observo detenidamente. De espaldas parecía un humano, pero sabía que al verlo de frente se toparía con sus ojos que le recordaban lo que en realidad era.

— ¿Te la pasaste bien? —preguntó Kakashi

—Sí, fue divertido —respondió Naruto con un semblante preocupado

—No parece que te hayas divertido

El chico se detuvo en seco y lo vio de forma seria.

—Usted dijo que había un punto en el que perdía el control y necesitaba sangre, ¿cuál es ese punto exactamente?

—Es solo una vez al mes…

—Y el resto del mes, ¿cómo se mantiene? ¿Acaso no necesita la sangre para vivir? —cuestionó Naruto, empezaba a tener algo de miedo por lo sucedido, en especial tras saber que Kakashi había matado a alguien que era cercano a él, ya había estado cerca de descontrolarse y no sabía si su vida correría tanto peligro de nuevo, si era así quizá lo mejor sería alejarse antes de que ocurriera.

—Por eso como, la comida lo calma hasta que se vuelve insaciable. Lo que paso hoy, sé que te asusto, te prometo que no se volverá a repetir, yo no te haría daño —Kakashi hizo una breve pausa—, aunque…si tú prefieres no arriesgarte estando cerca de mí, yo lo entenderé

—Tú prefieres estar solo por eso también, ¿no? —Dijo Naruto —, prefieres tener una vida solitaria antes que hacerle daño a alguien cercano tuyo como lo hiciste antes

Kakashi se mantuvo callado, pero su mirada lo decía todo, era como si Naruto leyera sus pensamientos. Eso ya había ocurrido dos veces, primero con su mejor amigo y después Yamato, era mejor mantenerse solo, alejado de todo, a encariñarse de alguien y correr el riesgo de descontrolarse y arrebatarle la vida.

Naruto soltó un suspiro—Debo pensarlo señor vampiro

—Te entiendo, no te preocupes

El camino siguió en completo silencio hasta que llegaron al final del bosque.

—Gracias por traerme señor vampiro

—No es nada, ve con cuidado

—Lo haré, buenas noches —Naruto se dio la vuelta para ir hacia su hogar

Kakashi espero como siempre hasta que el rubio se perdiera de su campo visual y regreso volando para aterrizar en el techo de la mansión donde se sentó a apreciar la enorme luna que se posaba frente a él.

— ¿Se encuentra bien amo? —preguntó Pakkun acercándose a sus espaldas

—Esta noche es más fría que las anteriores, ¿no crees?

—No se sienta mal por lo que paso amo, era algo que tarde o temprano podría pasar, en especial cuando se acerca esa fecha

—No sé cuál sea la decisión de Naruto, pero si él llega a venir en esa fecha, impide a toda costa que entre. Sé que tú me has dicho que serias incapaz de dañarme, pero prométeme que harás todo lo posible para que no le haga nada

—Amo yo-

—Pakkun, prométeme que no importa si me lastimas, me vas a detener

—Se lo prometo amo

—Gracias Pakkun

Kakashi tenía razón, aquella noche era demasiado fría, incluso para dos seres como ellos lo eran.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto estaba pensativo mientras lavaba los trastes sucios en el restaurante. Se la pasaba bien siempre que estaba con Kakashi, pero ¿valía la pena arriesgar su vida por eso?

Detuvo lo que hacía por un momento, una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le decía que siguiera yendo, que confiara en aquel ser inmortal, y él en verdad quería hacerlo, pero la razón le decía que no lo hiciera, creando un debate en su cabeza.

—Te buscan —lo llamó Sai, era el chico que había entrado hace poco a trabajar en el restaurante

— ¿Eh? ¿A mí? —preguntó confundido

—Si, te esperan afuera

—Enseguida voy —Naruto tomo una toalla para secar sus manos y salir a la recepción para ver encontrarse con la hermana mayor de Kiba.

— ¿Paso algo?

—Naruto, ¿has visto a mi hermano?

—No, no lo he visto desde antier que le devolví los comic, ¿por qué? ¿Paso algo? —interrogo preocupado

—No aparece desde ayer, no sabemos nada de él desde que salió en la tarde

—Yo ayer estuve todo el día en casa porque me sentí mal, así que no sabría cómo ayudarte

—Él dijo que —la chica se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su celular el cual contesto de inmediato— Estoy con Naruto, ¿ya apareció?

El rubio la veía esperando alguna señal de que su amigo estaba bien, sin embargo la castaña frente a él llevo una mano a su rostro y se desplomo en el suelo

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Estás bien? —Naruto se agacho para ayudarla

—Kiba, lo encontraron dentro de un contenedor de basura…muerto —respondió mientras comenzaba a llorar

Naruto retrocedió unos pasos en shock, no podía ser posible, eso no estaba pasando. Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido en su mente. Acompaño a la hermana de Kiba al lugar dónde habían encontrado el cuerpo. Era un callejón con varios contenedores de basura. La policía ya estaba en el lugar, la cinta amarilla acordonando el área, el llanto desconsolado de la madre de su amigo, él quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían, quería huir de ahí pero sus piernas no se movían, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se encontraba en casa, recostado sobre su cama esperando que aquello fuera una pesadilla.

Primero Shikamaru y ahora Kiba, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Konoha era un lugar pacifico, ¿qué había detrás de las muertes de sus amigos? Había un asesino suelto en las calles y ahora tenía miedo de ser el siguiente.

Giró su cabeza hacia una silla sobre la cual estaban las dos capas que le había dado Kakashi, ¿Seguía siendo más peligroso ser amigo del vampiro que vivir ahí? ¿Qué cosa era menos peor? Ahora más que nunca quería salir de ese lugar.

.

.

.

Kakashi tenía la cabeza recostada sobre la mesa del comedor rodeado de platos vacíos y huesos.

—Aún tengo hambre

—Ya se terminó toda la despensa amo —decía Guruko rascando su cabeza

—Pues consígueme más comida

—Claro, veré que le puedo traer —dijo el sirviente antes de irse corriendo

Pakkun entro a la sala —Terminaste con las provisiones que había, está más hambriento que lo normal, amo

—No sé cuánto tiempo más lo podré seguir supliendo con comida, ya tengo mucha sed pero no voy a salir a cazar —Kakashi negaba con la cabeza mientras lo decía

—Da tu mejor esfuerzo —dijo Pakkun dándole palmaditas en la espalda para luego ir hacia la puerta

—Espera, Pakkun —lo llamo Kakashi levantándose, el sirviente detuvo su paso y se giró a verlo —. Si él viene mañana, quiero que le des algo por mí

.

.

.

Naruto entró al restaurante cabizbajo, en el lugar ya estaba su nuevo compañero.

—Pensé que no vendrías hoy —comentó Sai mientras acomodaba las mesas

—Aún estoy triste pero también quiero irme ya de aquí y para eso necesito dinero, y estando acostado en cama todo el día no lo obtendré —respondió el rubio

—Buen punto. Preparé la lista de cosas que hacen falta para que el jefe surta, ¿ves que haga falta algo? —dijo Sai entregándole una hoja

Naruto la tomo para leerla y arqueo una cajea — ¿Por qué pusiste ese cuchillo? Ya tenemos uno

—Lo busque ayer y no lo encontré

—De seguro no buscaste bien, yo lo hago —Naruto le entrego la lista y se adentró a la cocina, él conocía a la perfección ese lugar, pero por más que busco el cuchillo no apareció.

—Te lo dije

—Pero, te juro que teníamos uno —contesto el rubio confundido mientras seguía revisando los trastes

— ¿Qué hacen? Espero que ya tengan la lista de cosas que iré a comprar —dijo Sasuke entrando al lugar

—Ya está lista, solo que se perdió un cuchillo y lo estoy buscando —contesto Naruto mientras Sai le entregaba la lista al Uchiha

—Deja de buscarlo, como si no pudiera comprar otro

—Pero si tenemos uno no entiendo porque comprar otro —insistió el rubio

—Te dije que lo dejes, solo lo compro y ya

—Está bien—Naruto estaba extrañado por la actitud de Sasuke, generalmente lo estaría insultando por no encontrarlo, pero era como si no le importara

—Regreso después, espero que cuando lo haga ya este todo limpio —dijo el azabache antes de irse

—Fue un buen día, ¿no crees? —decía Naruto mientras salía del local

—Estoy cansado —contestó Sai

—Por eso lo fue, tuvimos mucho trabajo y muchas propinas

—Ah…si, lo fue

—Aún tienes mucho que aprender, nos vemos mañana —el rubio se despidió para ir rumbo a su casa. Sai le parecía algo extraño, no era muy cercano a él, siempre había sido un chico muy callado, y su piel pálida le recordaba a Kakashi, aun no tomaba una decisión, pero ya extrañaba contarle como había estado su día, además de que quería contarle sobre lo que paso con Kiba, así que emprendió camino hacia el bosque.

Normalmente entraría a la mansión sin tocar, pero ese día un extraño presentimiento le dijo que lo hiciera, así que golpeo un par de veces la puerta.

—Hola joven Naruto, que sorpresa verte por aquí —dijo Pakkun atendiendo

—Hola Pakkun, ¿y el señor vampiro?

—El amo Kakashi no se encuentra muy bien hoy

— ¿Le paso algo? ¿Los vampiros se enferman? —cuestiono el chico entre preocupado y confundido

—Algo así, mejor regresa otro día

—Oh, bueno, entonces nos vemos después

—Espera, tengo algo que darte —Pakkun regreso a la casa para luego salir con una bolsa

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Naruto

—Comida, el amo Kakashi menciono que venias a comer aquí para ahorrarte el dinero de tus almuerzos así que me dijo que te diera esto

—Muchas gracias

—Y esto también —Pakkun le estiro una capa, esta tenía el interior verde

—Una más a mi colección —dijo sonriendo el rubio cuando se escuchó un golpe en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa — ¿Qué fue eso?

—De seguro son los chicos jugando, no le prestes atención —dijo Pakkun sonriéndole de forma amable

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tardar? —preguntó Guruko mientras sostenía de un brazo a Kakashi

—No lo sé, pero será mejor que se dé prisa —comento Shiba que estaba sobre la espada del vampiro

Kakashi estaba fuera de sí, buscando de forma desesperada sangre, y su instinto lo estaba guiando hacia Naruto. En ese momento no podía diferenciar entre si el chico era su conocido o su comida. Su fuerza era descomunal, incluso teniendo a 5 de sus sirvientes encima de él, y dos en la puerta, se les hacía complicado contenerlo. No decía nada, simplemente se jalaba hacia el frente buscando ir hacia el chico mientras gruñía, como si de un animal salvaje frente a un trozo de carne se tratase.

—Mmm, hoy hay luna llena —comento Pakkun viendo hacia el cielo el cual se estaba oscureciendo —, una vez que llegues a casa no salgas, puede ser peligroso, ahora ve con cuidado

—Claro, nos vemos después —Naruto regreso de forma tranquila a su casa, realmente ser amigo de Kakashi no estaba tan mal, incluso se preocupaba por él dándole la comida y una capa.

Al llegar a casa abrió el tupper con comida que le habían preparado, era ramen, su comida favorita.

El señor vampiro, ese señor que era un muerto viviente era mejor que la gente viva con la que se relacionaba, todo ese tiempo lo había escuchado, le había prestado atención. Su comida favorita, el cambio de ropa, el conseguir la televisión para ver una película, incluso aquel día que le conto toda la historia sobre sus súper héroes favoritos, lo escucho atentamente, sin mostrar ningún gesto de aburrimiento.

No podía, no podía simplemente dejar de buscarlo, no sería capaz de abandonar a aquella persona que se había interesado tanto en él con el poco tiempo que se conocían. ¿Qué clase de relación se podría decir que tenían? Era distinto a la relación que el chico tenía con sus amigos, ¿cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones del vampiro? No le dio muchas vueltas, quizá era lo mismo que buscaba él, tener alguien con quien dejar aquella abrumadora soledad detrás.

Pakkun fue a la habitación de Kakashi. —A un lado —le dijo a sus compañeros que cuidaban la puerta, ambos se apartaron, Pakkun giró la perilla para abrir—Esto es un desastre –soltó al ver la habitación completamente desordenada

—Estamos bien, gracias por preocuparte —comentó en tono sarcástico un castaño tirado bajo un mueble

—Deja de llorar Bisuke, ¿a dónde fue el amo? —preguntó Pakkun viendo la ventana abierta

—Después de que nos lanzó por todos lados el amo se fue volando, no pudimos ver hacia qué dirección —contesto de forma tranquila un pelirrojo que estaba en la cama

—Parece que como siempre no pudo aguantar más la sed, hizo un buen intento —comento Pakkun asomándose por la ventana para ver la luna llena —. Hora de comer chicos

Naruto estaba recostado en su cama rascando su barriga mientras veía la televisión, tenía antojo de un dulce pero ya era algo tarde y Pakkun le había dicho que no saliera, ¿por qué? No tenía la menor idea, pero se veía muy serio cuando lo dijo.

Su antojo sobrepaso la advertencia y salió de su hogar hacia la tienda más cercana, por suerte aún estaba abierta.

—Buenas noches Naruto

—hola Shino, ¿te toco el turno nocturno de nuevo?

—Sí, ya sabes cómo es esto

Naruto tomo varios dulces y frituras para ir hacia la caja

— ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó el chico mientras cobraba los productos

—Aún sigo sin superar lo de Kiba, ¿qué tal has estado tú?

—Sigo sin saber cómo llevar el duelo…

—Me imagino, Kiba y tú eran muy buenos amigos, lo lamento Shino 

—No te preocupes. Ya voy a cerrar, ¿quieres que vayamos juntos? Ya es tarde para ir solo, en especial tras lo que ha estado pasando

—Claro, te espero

Shino bajo la cortina de la tienda mientras Naruto lo veía, ambos emprendieron camino de regreso, la casa de Shino estaba cerca de la suya.

—Naruto, tengo una pregunta que hacerte

—Uh, ¿qué pasa? —el rubio se giró extrañado a verlo

— ¿Kiba llego a tu casa ese día? —preguntó de forma seria Shino

— ¿A mi casa?

—Sí, el día que desapareció, él te había ido a buscar al trabajo pero no estabas ahí, paso a comprar algo de comer, dijo que te iría a buscar a casa porque tenía algo que decirte, ¿él te vio?

—Él…nunca llego a mi casa…

—Ya veo, entonces la persona que lo asesino lo hizo en el camino del súper mercado a tu casa. Sabes, mi primo me dijo algo importante, al parecer la arma con la que mataron a Shikamaru fue la misma con la que asesinaron a Kiba, un cuchillo de cocina, por ahora sigue siendo información confidencial, pero confió en que no le digas a nadie—Era cierto, el primo de Shino trabajaba en la policía.

— ¿Ya hay algún sospechoso? —preguntó Naruto pero Shino negó con la cabeza

El rubio suspiro con desánimo y levanto la mirada, la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo Shino yendo hacia su hogar

—Hasta mañana —Naruto siguió su camino. Generalmente Shino era alguien que casi no hablaba ni se acercaba a otros, pero por lo visto lo sucedido lo tenía intranquilo como para que se acercara de esa manera a él.

.

Kakashi volaba buscando una presa, cuando finalmente lo vio, a lo lejos, un chico solitario en la oscura noche. Fue en picada hacia él, y antes de que el muchacho pudiera reaccionar ya tenía los colmillos clavados en el cuello, chupándole la vida.

.

Naruto llego a casa y lanzó la bolsa de compras sobre la mesa, se le había quitado el apetito tras escuchar que el día en que su amigo murió lo estuvo buscando. Si ese día hubiera ido a trabajar, si no se hubiera ido de día de campo, si hubiera seguido su rutina, si hubiera…si hubiera… si lo hubiera hecho Kiba quizá aún estaría vivo. Cayo en el suelo, finalmente las lágrimas que no había llorado antes se deslizaban por sus mejillas acompañadas de un horrible sentimiento de culpa.

El cielo se veía despejado esa noche, pero como si lo acompañara en su dolor una enorme nube cubrió la luna llena, con esta comenzaron a caer gotas. Al menos el sonido de la lluvia lo ayudo a conciliar el sueño en esa oscura noche.

Kakashi estaba sentado en medio de la sala, afuera la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas de la mansión, y la luz de luna lo iluminaba, por todo el lugar resonaba el llanto del vampiro que tenía su rostro enterrado en sus rodillas.

—Amo Kakashi, está sucio, ¿quiere que le preparé el baño?

Levanto el rostro para ver a su fiel sirviente, el habitual traje negro de Pakkun estaba sucio, lleno de tierra y sangre, al final él también lo era… la sombra que producía era la de un lobo. Nadie creería que aquel sirviente de rostro adormilado esa noche se había convertido en un monstruo también.

Vio sus manos llenas de sangre y las apretó. —Pakkun… ¿un monstruo como yo puede tener un final feliz?

—Amo Kakashi, su maldición no lo convierte en monstruo. Usted mata en contra de su voluntad, incluso llevando ya siglos con eso siempre se arrepiente después de hacerlo, puede que sea incluso más humano que muchos mortales de allá afuera que viven sin remordimiento

— ¿Crees que algún día pueda tener un final feliz?

—Creo que puede tener un final, y eso es suficiente

Un final, eso era lo único que quería, un final a esa pesadilla a la que llamaba “vida”, si es que así la podía nombrar.

Naruto intento de nuevo buscar al vampiro, esta vez entro sin tocar, el ambiente parecía más tranquilo que el día anterior.

—Hola Naruto —lo saludo Pakkun apareciendo a su lado

— ¡Ah! Aún no me acostumbro a que te aparezcas de la nada— dijo el rubio asustado

—Con el tiempo lo harás

— ¿El señor Vampiro sigue mal?

—Ya está mejor, solo que está durmiendo, deberías ir a despertarlo, lo pondrá de buen humor tu visita

— ¿Duerme en un ataúd o algo así?

—No, su habitación esta por allá —-señalo el sirviente

— ¿Seguro que no encontrare un ataúd ahí dentro? —insistió el chico mientras se acercaba a la habitación

—La realidad no es tan sorprendente a veces —comento Pakkun

Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación y asomo la cabeza, era una habitación común y corriente, muy grande, como todas las que había en esa mansión, pero bastante común para albergar un vampiro. Se acercó sigilosamente a la cama, había un bulto bajo una sábana blanca, la tomo para irla quitando poco a poco. Kakashi estaba durmiendo de una forma tan pacifica como si tuviera paz interior, era la primera vez que lo tenía así de cerca, de tal forma que podía apreciar las suaves facciones de su rostro, tenía que admitir que era un muerto viviente hermoso. Lo observo a detalle, pero se sintió especialmente atraído a sus labios, ¿qué era aquel sentimiento extraño en su pecho que lo hacía acercarse más y más? Quedo a escasos centímetros del rostro pero deseaba acercarse más, hasta que sus labios se juntaran.

Kakashi abrió los ojos de golpe — ¿Qué se supone que haces?

Naruto retrocedió rápidamente asustado —Maldita sea, no hagas eso viejo

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Kakashi sentándose en la cama

—Tú…yo pensé que estabas durmiendo, aunque tu forma de dormir es muy rara, parece que estabas muerto, creí que estabas muerto —Kakashi lo vio levantando una ceja como si aquello fuera muy obvio—, pero muerto de verdad, bueno, muerto otra vez, ¡ay! No sé cómo decirlo

—Estás muy nervioso hoy —comento el vampiro mientras se estiraba

—Es solo que… no es nada en realidad—decía Naruto mientras negaba con las manos, pero su rostro estaba sonrojado al pensar que casi le daba un beso a Kakashi

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Vine ayer, pero Pakkun me dijo que te sentías mal, así que quería saber si ya estabas mejor

—Sí, ya lo estoy —Kakash se levantó, esta vez llevaba ropa que parecía ser su pijama, un pantalón flojo y una camisa sin mangas

—Me alegro de escuchar eso

—La comida ya está servida amo —lo llamó Pakkun parado en la puerta

—Ya voy —Kakashi camino de manera floja hacia la salida seguido de Naruto

— ¿No te piensas vestir hoy, viejo? —preguntó el chico

— ¿Para qué? Ya casi se termina el día y después de comer regresare a dormir otro poco

— ¿Enserio ya te sientes bien?

—Sí, solo que tengo sueño —contesto Kakashi con esa pequeña mentira, en realidad se sentía asqueado por lo que había hecho el día anterior y no quería lidiar con aquel sentimiento, así que prefería dormir hasta que se fuera, aunque generalmente aquello le tomaba días.

Ambos se sentaron frente a la mesa donde la comida ya estaba servida, esta vez no había nada de carne en el menú lo cual le pareció curioso a Naruto, Kakashi siempre comía carne, tampoco tenía su copa de vino, tenía un simple vaso de vidrio con agua, algo raro había pasado ahí.

— ¿Qué tal has estado? —preguntó Kakashi

—Mal… otro de mis amigos fue asesinado

— ¿Otro? Vaya, esto ya suena muy extraño

—Lo sé… y ni siquiera hay sospechosos aún, su mamá y su hermana se irán en unos días ya que tienen miedo de este lugar, bueno, todos en el pueblo tienen miedo, te empiezan a culpar

— ¿Eh? ¿A mí?

—Sí, escuche rumores diciendo que el monstruo del bosque había sido, pero que la policía ocultaba esa información, pero yo sé que no fuiste tú

—Pues gracias por tu confianza, creo

—Estoy pensando seriamente en tomar lo poco que tengo e irme muy lejos de una vez

Aquellas palabras alertaron a Kakashi —pero piénsalo bien Naruto, la vida pasando el bosque es más cara de lo que es en tu pequeño pueblo, debes reunir suficiente dinero para que no tengas problemas allá

—Mmmm tienes razón, me voy a ir para no tener problemas, no quiero llegar y que lo que llevo no me alcance ni siquiera para sobrevivir una semana, a todo esto, ¿tu como tienes tanto dinero? No trabajas, ¿o sí?

—Lo hice hace tiempo, durante muchos años trabaje en fábricas en el turno de noche, lo hice por tanto tiempo hasta que junte el dinero suficiente para recluirme aquí, cuando se termine probablemente lo haga de nuevo, aunque todavía tengo bastante y también unas cuantas joyas que he encontrado en minas

—Ya veo, ojala yo también tuviera mucho para simplemente estar todo el día en casa haciendo nada

Kakashi acompaño a Naruto al final del bosque.

—Gracias por traerme

—Ya sabes que no es nada

—Nos vemos mañana —Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar, Kakashi se dio una vuelta para regresar, estaba feliz de que todo volviera a la normalidad, era como si aquel incidente donde aquel incidente donde casi lo ataca no hubiera pasado. Antes de irse le echo una última mirada al rubio, noto que alguien iba tras de él

Respiro hondo y se armó de valor para cruzar más allá del bosque y entrar al pueblo, aquello era muy peligroso, aún no estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que nadie notara sus ojos rojos, pero la seguridad del rubio le importaba más en ese momento.

La otra persona no se acercaba demasiado, iba a una distancia considerable del chico, y parecía que no notaba su presencia. Naruto entro a su casa y su acosador seguía viendo desde lejos. Kakashi soltó un suspiro aliviado y vio a la otra figura, aquel hombre se giró y entonces se topó con aquellos ojos negros que penetraron en su alma, por alguna razón los conocía a la perfección y no era por nada bueno, de inmediato huyo corriendo entre los callejones del pueblo, una vez que toco el bosque saco sus alas para ir volando tan rápido como pudo hacia su hogar.

—Tardo más de lo habitual amo, ¿ocurrió algo? —preguntó Pakkun que lo esperaba en la entrada

Kakashi apenas toco suelo se desplomo, alarmando a su sirviente quien se acercó de inmediato a ayudarlo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Esa mirada…era igual a la de…Madara —soltó mientras respiraba agitado


	5. Chapter 5

— ¡Llegue señor vampiro!—gritó Naruto entrando a la casa con una bolsa, fue hacia la sala donde se encontró con Kakashi sentado en su sillón viendo hacia el fuego —. Nos sobraron algunos postres en el trabajo y quise traerle unos, el chico nuevo los preparó y le quedaron más dulce de lo habitual pero igual están buenos —decía Naruto mientras le estiraba un panquecito, sin embargo Kakashi mantenía su mirada en las llamas de la chimenea, era como si su mente estuviera en otro lado — ¿Señor vampiro?

— ¿Eh? Naruto, ¿cuándo llegaste? —dijo Kakashi girándose a verlo

—Hace un momento, ¿le pasa algo? —preguntó Naruto

—No, no sé a qué te refieres

—Vamos, usted tiene algo, ¿qué ocurre?

—Nada, ¿qué tal tu día?

—No evada mi pregunta, yo le tengo total confianza a usted, ahora le toca corresponder, si algo le pasa puede contármelo —Naruto puso los postres a un lado y jalo el otro sillón para ponerlo al lado del de Kakashi

—Naruto, ¿tú crees en la reencarnación?

El rubio cerro los ojos y cruzo sus brazos para ponerse pensativo —Realmente no se mucho del tema, así que no sé qué opinar al respecto, ¿y usted?

—Yo si

—Bueno, usted es más viejo, así que imagino que si lo dice es porque lo ha visto

—Algo así

— ¿Y cómo sabe que alguien reencarno?

—Hay distintas creencias sobre eso, pero la que más me llamo la atención hace tiempo fue una que mencionaba la mirada de las personas —el tono de voz de Kakashi era más serio de lo habitual

— ¿La mirada?

—Los ojos son la ventana al alma, así que viéndolos directamente podrías darte cuenta si reconoces la mirada

—Vaya, tiene sentido, creo, ¿alguna vez ha conocido a alguien que haya reencarnado?

—No lo había hecho, hasta ayer

— ¿Ayer? ¿Cómo? —cuestiono Naruto confundido, se supone que Kakashi no salía de su mansión, ¿cómo había visto a alguien?

—Después de que te lleve a casa, cruce miradas con alguien y fue como si hubiera visto a otra persona

— ¿Y a quién vio? —Naruto se acercó más a Kakashi quien en todo el rato no había despegado su vista del fuego — ¿acaso un amor pasado? ¿Eh? —el vampiro negó con la cabeza—, ¿entonces?

—Madara —Kakashi se giró a ver a Naruto, su voz seria pareció temblar por un momento

— ¿Madara? —ese no era un nombre que el vampiro hubiera mencionado antes

—El Conde Madara, él fue la persona que me mordió

Naruto trago grueso al enterarse de aquello—El vampiro que… lo mordió

Kakashi asintió—No entiendo cómo, creía que un vampiro no podía reencarnar…menos uno como él

— ¿Cómo él?

—Ese monstruo era la representación del mal en persona

—Vaya, suena como alguien aterrador, y si esa persona está en el pueblo entonces no significa nada bueno —decía Naruto preocupado

—Aunque al reencarnar, todos los recuerdos de tu vida pasada son borrados, eres una nueva persona pagando un Karma del pasado, sea bueno o malo

—Si usted sabe eso, ¿por qué no buscar a alguien de su pasado para iniciar una vida de nuevo con esa persona? Digo, incluso si esa persona no quiere ser mordida, al menos así podrán estar juntos de nuevo —Naruto veía hacia el techo pensativo

—Porque eso significaría ir por todo el mundo mirando a los ojos a la gente con la esperanza de que sea la persona que busco, y no creo tener tanta suerte de encontrarlo

—Pues encontró a quien lo mordió, ¿quién dice que no puede encontrar a alguien más?

—No necesito buscar a nadie más Naruto…porque te encontré a ti, mejor dicho, tú me encontraste a mí

— ¿Yo? ¿Soy la reencarnación de alguien? —preguntó el rubio confundido

Kakashi se acercó a Naruto quedando frente a frente para verlo fijamente a los ojos.

—Mmm no, no recuerdo a ver visto esta mirada antes, y eso me gusta más

— ¿Le… gusto? —preguntó el rubio sonrojado

—Me gusta conocer a alguien nuevo, no dije que tú me gustes —contestó Kakashi volviendo su mirada al frente

—Ah, sí, solo escuche mal, jaja— Naruto soltó una risita nerviosa para ver hacia otro lado

—Pero bueno, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —Kakashi tomo uno de los postres que había llevado Naruto —, mientras yo esté cerca no dejare que te haga daño

—Y usted tampoco tiene de que preocuparse, mientras yo esté aquí tampoco dejare que ese tal conde Madara lo moleste —Kakashi iba a darle una mordida al panquecito pero se detuvo al escuchar aquello, entonces sintió su mano cálida, se giró a verla, la mano de Naruto estaba sobre la suya, levanto su mirada para ver al rubio quien le sonreía, esa sonrisa era más dulce que el postre que sostenía.

Al ir a dejarlo a casa, esta vez fue de nuevo más allá del bosque, usando unas gafas negras y un cubre bocas, acompaño a Naruto hasta su casa.

—Muchas, muchas gracias señor vampiro, es genial que enfrente su temor solo por traerme hasta aquí —dijo Naruto parado en la puerta de su hogar

—No es nada, que tengas una linda noche —Kakashi estaba notablemente nervioso y solo esperaba a que el chico entrara para salir corriendo de ahí

—Igualmente señor vampiro —Naruto abrió la puerta de su casa y fue la orden de Kakashi para girarse e irse—. Espere

— ¿Qué pasa? —se giró de nuevo para recibir un abrazo del rubio el cual duro un par de segundos, pero cada uno se sintió incluso más largos que los años que había pasado solo

—Ahora si —Naruto lo soltó—, gracias de nuevo —dijo antes de entrar a su casa para cerrar la puerta

Kakashi se quedó parado, si estuviera vivo sus mejillas estarían rojas, pero como no, solo estaba sorprendido por la acción del joven.

—Fue extraño Pakkun, mi corazón dejo de latir hace mucho, pero cuando él me abrazo, fue como si lo sintiera palpitar de nuevo —decía Kakashi mientras se preparaba para dormir

—Usted ya se ha encariñado mucho con ese chico, ¿no?

—Solo un poco —contestó Kakashi a lo que Pakkun lo vio arqueando una ceja—, está bien, si, me encariñe mucho con él

—Me alegra verlo feliz, pero recuerde amo, debe dejarlo ir —dijo el sirviente antes de salir

Kakashi soltó un suspiro —Dejarlo ir… no puedo dejarlo ir

.

.

.

—Ya está todo listo, hora de irnos —dijo Naruto guardando sus cosas cuando Sai se acercó a él

—El jefe te llama

—Oh, vaya ¿me esperas afuera? Por favor

—Está bien —Sai salió del local

Camino temeroso a la oficina de Sasuke, la última vez que el jefe lo llamo no resulto nada bien.

Asomo su cabeza por la puerta — ¿Pasa algo Sasuke?

—Entra —ordeno el Uchiha

Naruto entró poco a poco temeroso.

—El otro día escuche que tú y Sai charlaban de algo que me llamo la atención —Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Naruto quien se quedó inmóvil

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Sobre qué era eso?

—Sobre tus deseos de irte de este lugar —la voz fría de Sasuke lo asustaba—. Naruto, te preguntaras porque me atraes tanto al punto que de cualquier forma quiero tenerte, ¿no?

—Si... me lo he preguntado por muchos años —respondió con sinceridad Naruto, aquello era algo que durante mucho tiempo no pudo entender

—Nací en una familia de la clase alta Naruto, desde pequeño lo he tenido todo, eso era hasta que te conocí. Tú me tratabas diferente a los demás niños, ellos querían acercarse a mí ya que de alguna forma era popular, las niñas buscaban hacerlo de una forma tan desesperada que me daba asco, pero tú eras diferente al resto. Para ti, siempre fui como cualquier otro niño, recuerdo el día que te quite ese estúpido peluche que siempre cargabas contigo

—Kurama —lo nombro Naruto recordando su peluche de zorro

—Cuando quería algo siempre lo tomaba, los demás niños me dejaban sus cosas como si nada, pero tú peleaste conmigo para quitármelo, fue la primera vez que no pude tener algo que tenía, entonces llamaste mi atención. Recuerdo que intente acercarme a ti tras eso, pero me evitabas siempre

—Estaba molesto contigo —menciono Naruto mientras recordaba aquellos años

—Eso solo provoco que me atrajeras más y más, eras como tu peluche, algo que no podía tener… y hasta la fecha lo eres

—Yo no soy un objeto Sasuke, y ya muchas veces te he dicho que tú no me gustas —habló Naruto con firmeza, debía aprovechar aquel momento para dejar en claro lo que sentía

— ¿Y si te ofreciera irte de aquí? —Sasuke ya no le hablaba de forma dura, lo hacía de una manera diferente, como si fuera más comprensivo—Yo tengo el dinero suficiente para que los dos nos vayamos a dónde tú quieras, aunque claro, con una condición

— ¿Qué condición? —preguntó con interés el rubio

—Estarás a mi lado, siempre…Puedes irte a casa a pensarlo

Naruto salió del lugar con un rostro diferente al que siempre tenía, Sai lo veía con curiosidad, normalmente el rubio siempre le iba platicando cualquier cosa, pero ese día no dijo ni una palabra, ni siquiera cuando se despidió, simplemente siguió camino.

Llego a casa para recostarse, su lado estaba Kurama, un zorro naranja que sus padres le habían regalado cuando niño.

¿Qué era siempre? ¿Era un precio justo para tener lo que tanto deseaba? ¿Valía la pena pasar el resto de su vida a su lado de alguien a quien no amaba?

Estúpido Sasuke, siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Se levantó de la cama, ya era noche, pero necesitaba platicar eso con alguien.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías hoy —Dijo Kakashi al abrirle la puerta

—Vine para una pijamada sorpresa, la sorpresa es para usted

—Nunca he hecho una pijamada antes

—Entonces yo me encargo, Guruko —Naruto fue hacia la cocina

— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Quiero algunos postres y café, el señor vampiro y yo nos vamos a dormir tarde

—Mmm, ¿seguro qué esto se hace en las pijamadas? —preguntó Kakashi inseguro de lo que ocurría

—Si, lo vi hace tiempo en una revista de chicas —Naruto tenía su cabello sujetado en dos colitas diminutas, mientras que Kakashi tenía una parada al frente

—Bueno, entonces te creo

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama del vampiro, de un lado tenían varias galletas que Guruko les había preparado y del otro dos vasos con café.

—Señor vampiro, hoy alguien me dijo que me podría ayudar a salir de aquí, pero con una condición que no me gusto

— ¿Qué condición? —preguntó Kakashi mientras comía una galleta

—La de estar siempre a su lado

— ¿Es alguien que te gusta?

—No, de hecho…es alguien que me ha insistido mucho que salga con él, pero no me gusta, de hecho es alguien molesto…

—Entonces mándalo al demonio

—Pero ¿y si no se me vuelve a presentar otra oportunidad así?

—Naruto, lo que tú quieres es algo difícil, pero no imposible, solo espera un poco más, cuando menos te des cuenta ya tendrás el dinero y podrás salir de este lugar, no dejes que alguien te trate como si fueras un objeto que puede comprar

Naruto se recostó en la cama, incluso Kakashi se daba cuenta de la forma en la que Sasuke lo veía, como si fuera un objeto.

Kakashi puso la comida a un lado y se recostó al costado de Naruto.

—Sabes Naruto, yo… —Solo debía decirlo, debía decirle que él le podía dar el dinero para irse, ¿pero por qué le resultaba tan difícil? —Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti

—Eso es muy amable de su parte señor vampiro, jamás me arrepentiré de haber llegado a este lugar —dijo Naruto recostando su cabeza sobre el brazo de Kakashi

Ahí estaba esa extraña sensación de nuevo, era como si su corazón latiera, de seguro era provocado por aquella aura especial que poseía Naruto, no quería separarse de su lado nunca, quería estar así siempre.

—Es muy cómodo señor vampiro —decía Naruto mientras se iba quedando dormido, pero no obtuvo respuesta, el vampiro ya había caído rendido también.

.

.

Corría por un bosque, sujetado a la mano de un pelinegro.

—Date prisa Obito, estamos cerca de casa

—Se está acercando Kakashi —contesto el pelinegro viendo hacia atrás

Estaban tan cerca su casa estaba tan solo unos metros enfrente, pero una imponente persona se puso al frente suyo provocando que se frenara de golpe. Levanto la mirada y se topó con aquellos penetrantes ojos rojos y una sonrisa aterradora.

—Te atrape lindo corderito —dijo aquel vampiro antes de lanzarse a morderlo

Kakashi despertó de golpe mientras jadeaba, de nuevo había tenido una pesadilla. Naruto aún dormía a su lado.

Si aquella persona que era la reencarnación de Madara, Naruto corría peligro en aquel lugar.

Se recostó de nuevo para aferrarse al brazo de Naruto. Las cosas se estaban poniendo peligrosas y era mejor dejarlo ir antes de que ocurriera lo mismo que ocurrió con Minato.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto despertó primero, quiso levantarse pero su brazo estaba siendo sostenido por Kakashi, nadie le creería que el monstruo del bosque que tanto temor causaba en el pueblo, parecía un niño abrazando un peluche cuando dormía.

—Señor vampiro —Naruto lo movió suavemente

Kakashi comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco para ver a la persona frente a él, ese cabello amarillo, esos ojos azules.

—Debo irme —dijo con esa sonrisa que siempre lo tranquilizaba

—Minato…—murmuró Kakashi

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó Naruto confundido, Kakashi abrió bien los ojos y se dio cuenta del error que había cometido — ¿Qué dijo señor vampiro?

— ¿Yo? No dije nada —Kakashi lo soltó para levantarse de golpe

—Yo escuche que dijo algo, usted pareció decir Mi-

—Ya está listo el desayuno —interrumpió Pakkun en la entrada de la habitación

—Vamos, vamos, se te hará tarde —el vampiro se levantó primero para ir casi corriendo a la cocina

— ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! —gritó Naruto para luego levantarse, lo que Kakashi había dicho, no, era imposible que dijera eso…

—Hace frío, será mejor que te cubras bien —dijo Kakashi en la entrada de la mansión mientras veía hacia afuera

—Ya me dieron algo —contestó Naruto usando un abrigo negro

—Pensé que me robarías otra capa

—No, ya no tiene otro color que quiera, pero bueno, nos vemos más tarde señor vampiro, gracias por todo —Naruto salió del lugar para caminar de regreso, era de día, aún si estaba nublado, la gente podría ver a Kakashi, así que era mejor que fuera solo.

Debía ir a casa por su uniforme del trabajo, cuando terminara el día le diría a Sasuke la decisión que había tomado. Esta vez no estaba asustado de enfrentarlo, estaba seguro y confiado de sí mismo, si algo ocurría sabía que tenía un lugar a donde ir, tenía a alguien que lo protegería.

Mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo noto una multitud rodeando la tienda donde trabajaba Shino, con curiosidad se acercó, pero no podía ver nada bien.

—Naruto —lo llamo Sai a sus espaldas

—Sai, aún no es hora del trabajo

—Lo sé, pero si estás aquí es porque también te enteraste, ¿no?

— ¿Enterarme de qué? —preguntó extrañado

—Asesinaron a Shino, el chico que trabajaba aquí…

Una vez más había ocurrido, ¿por qué? ¿Quién? ¿Qué demonios ocurría en ese lugar?

Kakashi salió de la mansión, se paseaba por el jardín, caminaba viendo cada flor que había en el lugar hasta detenerse frente a los girasoles, dio un parpadeo y vio a un castaño hincado frente a ellos.

—Sé que te pone triste no poder ver el sol, así que plante esos para ti, ¿te gustan?

—Se ven lindos —respondió Kakashi para agacharse a su lado

—Voy a crear un bonito jardín para ti, las flores te llenaran de vida, ya verás —dijo el castaño sonriendo mientras veía el lugar

—Mmm, Tenzō….

—Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames por ese nombre —soltó molesto para dirigir su mirada hacia Kakashi quien veía de forma seria los girasoles —. ¿Pasa algo?

—Tú… ¿te quieres ir de este lugar?

—Este bosque es inmenso, aún hay tanto de él que puedo investigar, pero creo que es peligroso estar cerca de ti, ¿no? —dijo Yamato mientras acomodaba la tierra, Kakashi puso su mano sobre la del castaño quien se detuvo para verlo.

—No te vayas… por favor.

Un breve silenció se hizo presente, la vista de Kakashi seguía abajo, mientras el castaño lo veía para luego bajar la mirada también y sonreír.

—Esperaba que me dijeras eso… me quedare contigo, pero cuando se acerquen los días en que te da hambre me iré a otro lugar para estar seguro

—Yo, tengo una pregunta más —dijo Kakashi

—Te escucho

—Tú, ¿no quieres vivir eternamente…a mi lado?

— ¿Acaso me estas pidiendo permiso para morderme?

—Algo así –respondió Kakashi

Yamato soltó un suspiro —Hasta las flores más hermosas deben marchitarse algún día, incluso estoy seguro de que tú lo harás también

— ¿Eso es un no?

Yamato asintió. —Además, piénsalo Kakashi, si me muerdes, mi aura se apagara, ¿entonces quién te iluminara ahora?

—Tenzō… te termine apagando de todas formas y aun cuando lo hice, cuando te mordí… seguías sonriéndome, ¿ya sabías que eso iba a pasar? ¿Era tan obvio? —Kakashi hizo una leve pausa para respirar hondo— Debo dejar ir a Naruto, me cuesta mucho hacerlo, él es igual a Minato, pero no quiero que termine como él, ni como tú

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba en su oficina, veía a través de la ventana el paisaje urbano que esta le mostraba, las casas de la demás gente que vivía en el pueblo. En su escritorio, escondido en uno de los cajones se encontraba un cuchillo cubierto de sangre. Había terminado ya con tres de los amigos de Naruto, para él eran posibles candidatos a ser pareja del chico y no quería arriesgarse a que cualquiera de ellos se lo quitara por lo que era mejor quitarlos del camino; Aunque con la propuesta que le había hecho un día anterior sabía que ese rubio seria suyo, y entonces se comprobaría que no había nada en ese mundo que no pudiera tener.

Sonrió para sí mismo, esperaba de forma paciente a que Naruto entrara por la puerta para decirle justo lo que quería escuchar.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió, y ahí estaba su trofeo listo para ser reclamado.

—Sasuke, ya vamos a cerrar, y quería decirte algo antes de irme

—Te escucho Naruto

—Rechazo tu oferta —soltó con firmeza el rubio

No lo entendía, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Le estaba dando todo lo que quería, ¿por qué lo rechazaba?

— ¿Estás jugando, Naruto? —preguntó Sasuke incrédulo

—Incluso si me toma más años, me iré de aquí gracias a mi esfuerzo, y no atado a alguien a quien no amo

Sasuke se levantó y golpeo el escritorio con su puño cerrado.

—Te estoy dando lo que quieres, ¿por qué no lo aceptas? Hay alguien más, ¿no? Dime la verdad, ¿quién es?

—No hay nadie, ya te di mis razones, por favor deja de insistir, nos vemos mañana —Dijo Naruto para darse la vuelta y salir del lugar

Sasuke se sentó de mala gana en su silla, debía calmarse y pensar que iba a hacer. Respiro hondo un par de veces y entonces una idea brillo en su cabeza, o Naruto era suyo o no era de nadie.

— ¿Y qué tal tu día? —preguntó Kakashi mientras jugaba con su comida, aún se sentía asqueado

—De nuevo ocurrió, asesinaron a otro de mis amigos. Ese lugar se vuelve cada vez más inseguro, si fuera por mí me quedaría a vivir aquí

— ¿Eh? ¿Quieres vivir aquí? —Kakashi lo vio sorprendido

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Solo voy de aquí a mi trabajo, en casa solo duermo, ¿o no le gustaría tenerme aquí Señor vampiro?

—Pues…no me molestaría, además de que hay muchas habitaciones vacías

—Lo ve, más a mí favor, y estando aquí finalmente podré adoptar un perrito, en casa no puedo porque no tengo lugar para él, pero siempre he querido hacerlo, ¿por qué usted no lo hace? Una mascota es muy buena compañía, Kiba…él era muy feliz con Akamaru —Naruto sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a su amigo y como cuando eran niños siempre estaba pegado al cachorro

—Una vez adopte a varios perros, resultaron ser lobos —respondió Kakashi de forma tranquila mientras Guruko le retiraba el plato para poner un postre en su lugar

— ¿Eh? ¿Lobos? ¿Y qué les hizo? —interrogó Naruto con curiosidad

—Les enseñe a servirme

— ¿Servirle? —Naruto se giró hacia Guruko quien le sonrió ampliamente, el chico le regreso la sonrisa con nervios, apenas se daba cuenta de que todos en ese lugar tenían unos colmillos enormes —Esto, por cierto vampiro, aún no me cuenta como se hizo su cicatriz, digo, de todo lo que se ha quejado no he escuchado una queja de ella y quiero saber porque

— ¿Por qué me quejaría de mi cicatriz? Es una marca que me recuerda que una vez fui humano, ahora a menos de que sea el sol o una estaca en el corazón, pocas cosas pueden hacerme daño

— ¿Enserio? ¿Si le entierro un cuchillo no le pasa nada?

—No, ¿quieres ver?

—No, yo solo pregunto por curiosidad, no lo vaya a… —Naruto no pudo terminar su frase cuando Kakashi ya se había clavado un cuchillo en la mano —hacer

—Lo ves, ni siquiera siento dolor —Kakashi saco el cuchillo y le mostro como la herida comenzó a cerrarse—. Es otro de mis poderes de vampiro, ya sabes

—Sentí feo de ver eso —Naruto se abrazó a si mismo mientras temblaba por los nervios —. Entonces esa se la hizo antes de ser vampiro, ¿cómo no perdió el ojo?

—Lo hice, pero cuando reviví ya era normal, fue extraño- Cuando todo eso paso yo era un joven como tú, perdí a mis padres a una corta edad, y conforme crecí tuve que aprender a sobrevivir, conocí a un chico en la misma situación que yo, así que nos hicimos amigos. Las circunstancias nos obligaron a robar, y mi cicatriz fue el resultado de defender a mi amigo por enfrentarnos a las personas a quienes les robamos. Cuando crecimos buscamos ganarnos la vida de buna manera así que nos fuimos de nuestra lugar de origen a un pueblo lejano, era parecido a Konoha, con la única diferencia que el vampiro de aquel lugar solo se ocultaba del sol, por la noche era común verlo buscar víctimas.

—Escuche el conde se llevó a otro Senju, hay que tener cuidado Kakashi o podríamos ser los siguientes —decía un pelinegro asustado

—Solo salimos de casa a trabajar y buscar comida, ¿qué más precauciones quieres que tengamos? —contestó Kakashi que usaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo

—No lo sé, hay que llevar una estaca con nosotros siempre

—Llévala tú, yo no andaré cargando un palo por si un vampiro se me atraviesa. Ahora vamos, hay que pescar la comida —dijo Kakashi lanzándole una caña de pescar a Obito

—Oye, si traemos suficientes, ¿puedo invitar a Rin a comer hoy? —preguntó Obito

—Solo si los pescas tú, no te daré de los míos de nuevo

—Si, si, yo lo haré, todo con tal de que pueda venir. He estado ahorrando, y en unas semanas más podré comprarle un hermoso anillo y le pediré que sea mi esposa, entonces seremos felices, tendremos hijos y tú serás el tío Kakashi

—No me metas en tus fantasías

Obito paso su brazo tras el cuello de Kakashi —Tendrás pequeños siguiéndote a todos lados y diciéndote “Tío Kakashi, tío Kakashi”

—Ya deja de ser molesto y vamos, o regresaremos tarde y no quiero escuchar tus lloriqueos —dijo Kakashi apartando bruscamente el brazo de Obito

—Era una vida bastante normal, supongo, hasta que llego ese día. Era ya tarde, lo único que nos daba luz era la luna, recuerdo que hacía mucho frío, lo sentías hasta los huesos

—Ese maldito Tobirama, sabe el peligro que hay de noche y aun así nos dejó salir tarde del trabajo —se quejaba Obito

—Deja de quejarte y vamos rápido para que lleguemos a casa pronto —respondió Kakashi mientras daba pasos apresurados

—Espera Kakashi, no te separes de mí —Obito lo tomo del brazo —. Hay que estar juntos

—Te he dicho que no te apegues demasiado, es incómodo —Kakashi lo empujo para que lo soltara

—Pero hay que estar muy juntos, ya es tarde y aún estamos lejos de casa —insistió Obito mientras se aferraba al brazo de Kakashi de nuevo —. Además, debemos tener cuidado por ya sabes quien

—Deja de pensar en ese estúpido vampiro —decía Kakashi restándole importancia

—Te lo tomas muy a la ligera Kakashi, él podría estar en cualquier lado, incluso escuchándonos y—Un golpe se escuchó tras ambos interrumpiendo a Obito —. Dime que también escuchaste eso —murmuro mientras comenzaba a temblar

—De seguro es un animal —Kakashi se giró pero no había nada, solo la oscuridad rodeándolos—. Cálmate y vamos más rápido

Ambos siguieron avanzando, Obito iba temblando sin soltarse de Kakashi, quien caminaba de forma tranquila con las manos en sus bolsos. El aire del lugar se comenzó a poner más frío, solo debían avanzar un poco más, su casa estaba cerca, pero ambos sentían una extraña presencia a sus espaldas. Podían ver su hogar a lo lejos así que apresuraron el paso cuando escucharon el sonido de algo caer tras de ellos. Por más que lo quisiera ocultar, ahora si se encontraba asustado, algo en el ambiente no le gustaba, y aún temeroso se giró a ver, pero de nuevo no había nada.

—Kakashi…—lo llamo Obito mientras apretaba su brazo

—No es nada, cálmate —Kakashi se giró al frente pero sí que era algo.

Un hombre más alto que ellos les impedía el paso, su presencia era abrumadora, los miraba hacia abajo, cuando se encontraron con aquellos ojos rojos se dieron cuenta que su fin había llegado. Obito estaba en shock, Kakashi fue quien reacciono primero para tomarlo del brazo y comenzar a correr hacia el bosque, era un camino un poco más lejos de casa, pero le serviría para perder al vampiro, este último sonrió y comenzó a ir tras ellos.

Kakashi corría tan rápido como podía mientras jalaba a Obito.

— ¡Más rápido, nos viene siguiendo! —gritó Obito

—Pero no importaba lo rápido que fuéramos, ni la dirección que tomáramos, siempre aparecía enfrente nuestro, pensaba que estaba jugando con nosotros, nos dejaba correr dándonos esperanza de que podríamos escapar, pero para él era como jugar al gato y al ratón.

—Ahora el traer una estaca ya no suena tan mala idea, ¿no?

—Date prisa Obito, estamos cerca de casa

—Se está acercando Kakashi —contestó el pelinegro viendo hacia atrás

Estaban tan cerca de su casa, tan solo unos metros más, debían correr un poco más, pero una imponente figura se puso al frente suyo provocando que se frenara de golpe. Levantó la mirada y se topó con aquellos penetrantes ojos rojos y una sonrisa aterradora.

—Te atrape lindo corderito —dijo aquel vampiro que era bien conocido como el conde Madara

Kakashi busco correr de nuevo pero esta vez fue sujetado del brazo al igual que su compañero.

—No esperaba encontrar oferta de dos por uno esta noche, pero que suerte tengo —dijo mientras lamia sus labios

Obito estaba paralizado del miedo mientras que Kakashi intentaba jalarse, pero aquel simple agarre era demasiado fuerte.

—Tú, con lo asustado que estas, tu sangre va a saber deliciosa —Madara veía a Obito fijamente

Kakashi se giró a ver a su compañero, Obito estaba demasiado asustado como para hacer algo, todo recaía en él, debía hacer todo lo posible para soltarse. Dejo de jalarse y comenzó a golpear a Madara, pero esté lejos de soltarlo comenzó a reírse 

—Ahora ya no soy un estúpido vampiro, ¿no? —el conde lanzo a Obito contra un árbol, su brutal fuerza provoco que el chico lo atravesara —. Me encargare de él después

— ¡Obito! —Kakashi se giró a verlo pero Madara lo tomo de la barbilla para que se girara a verlo

—Tú eres demasiado lindo, a ti te debo conservar para la eternidad —Los ojos del vampiro estaban clavados en el suyo, la mirada de Madara era tan fría, le llegaba a lo más profundo del alma; su presencia imponente lo sofocaba, hacía que le costase trabajo respirar. El conde abrió la boca mostrándole sus enormes colmillos y movió la mandíbula de Kakashi hacia un lado, ese era el fin, debía ser el fin. Sintió como se iba acercando poco a poco a su cuello y apretó los ojos esperando lo peor. Una piedra golpeo la cabeza de Madara deteniéndolo, se giró molesto para ver de dónde provenía el golpe, era Obito.

— ¿Qué demonios haces Obito? ¡Vete!-gritó Kakashi siendo aún sujetado por Madara

—N-No, no te pienso dejar —contestó Obito mientras temblaba, aún estaba asustado, ni siquiera él sabía de donde había sacado el coraje para lanzar la roca

—Pobre y pequeño corderito, ¿no dejas de temblar en mi presencia, hm? ¡¿Y aun así piensas enfrentarme?! –Madara dio un paso hacia Obito el cual retrocedió tropezando para caer de espaldas, provocando que el vampiro soltara una carcajada —Ustedes parecen ser muy amigos, tengo una mejor idea sobre lo que haré con ustedes. —Se acercó al oído de Kakashi para murmurar—: Dejaré que la sed te consuma y tú acabes con él, eso será peor que cualquier cosa que yo haga

Kakashi no comprendió a que se refería y cuando menos se dio cuenta Madara clavo sus afilados colmillos en su cuello provocando que soltara un grito de dolor

— ¡Kakashi! —Obito se acercó rápidamente, Madara se separó y lanzo el cuerpo de Kakashi hacia él haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

—Con esa marca ahora me perteneces, vas a regresar a mí después de satisfacer tu sed —Decía el conde mientras dos alas se extendía en su espalda —. Nos vemos lindo corderito —dijo antes de emprender vuelo e irse 

—Kakashi, ¡Kakashi! —Obito movía a su compañero pero este no reaccionaba 

La mordida le dolía, era como si lo quemaran por dentro, y ese ardor se fue expandiendo por todo su cuerpo, sintió como su corazón latía lento, cada vez más lento, hasta que dejo de latir.

Obito lo llevo a casa y lo recostó en la cama, al día siguiente apenas salió el sol busco un doctor el cual solo le confirmo la mala noticia. Kakashi había muerto.

El pelinegro lloró todo el día y toda la noche al lado del cuerpo frío, pálido y sin vida de su mejor amigo, así hasta que se quedó dormido

La luna llena estaba en el punto más alto del cielo, sintió como Kakashi lo llamaba y abrió los ojos.

—Obito… ¿qué fue lo qué paso? —preguntó Kakashi abriendo los ojos provocando que su amigo retrocediera asustado —. Me duele todo el cuerpo —dijo para soltar un quejido mientras intentaba sentarse, seguía sin obtener respuesta. — ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te enfermaste? Estás pálido —Se levantó para caminar hacia su amigo quien lo señalo

—Kakashi…tus ojos —Obito estaba temblando

— ¿Mis ojos qué? —Kakashi se giró hacia un espejo pero no veía nada, se acercó a tomar el objeto pero su reflejo no estaba — Obito, ¿qué fue lo qué paso?

—Kakashi, tú estabas muerto

—No, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando Obito

—El vampiro te mordió, entonces él…te transformo

Kakashi llevo sus manos a su cabeza para despeinar su cabello. Aquello era irreal, debía ser un error, quizá era el espejo, camino por la casa buscando otro pero era lo mismo, estaba parado frente a él pero no se veía nada; A sus espaldas Obito comenzó a acercarse, él si se reflejaba, caminaba hacia él de forma sigilosa sosteniendo una estaca de madera, Kakashi se giró alertado — ¿Qué haces con eso?

—Si eres un vampiro, ¿no quieres mi sangre? Tienes enormes colmillos ahora

—Obito, no, no, no, yo no te haría daño

— ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso? —Obito apuntaba con la estaca

—Mi corazón ya no latía, pero eso, ah… —Kakashi soltó un suspiro — me dolió tanto, mi mejor amigo me tenía miedo, la persona con la que había pasado muchas cosas estaba dispuesto a matarme. Mis piernas dejaron de sostenerme y caí al suelo para comenzar a llorar, supongo que fue muy patético eso, pero hizo que Obito bajara la estaca y se acercara a mí.

—Lo lamento Kakashi, es solo que…estoy muy abrumado por lo que paso. Tú siempre has estado ahí para protegerme, como cuando éramos niños y esos tipos malos querían lastimarme, tú me defendiste y te lastimaron a ti, ahora paso esto y de todas formas no pude hacer nada por ti, soy un idiota —decía Obito para sentarse frente a Kakashi

—Mi vida se acabó Obito, ahora seré un monstruo, ni siquiera podré ver la luz del sol de nuevo —decía Kakashi mientras lloraba

—No la vas a necesitar —Obito lo tomo de los hombros para que lo viera al rostro —, mientras yo este a tu lado seré tu sol —como si aquellas palabras fueran un conjuro, una luz lo rodeo, Kakashi cerró los ojos por el destello tan brillante que rodeaba a su amigo, vio sus manos, nada en él había cambiado, pero en Obito sí.

—En aquel momento no entendía que pasaba, después entendí que eran las auras y descubrí el significado de cada uno, y lo especial que eran las auras cálidas y brillantes como la de Obito. Pero aún había algo más, lo que Madara me dijo, seguía sin comprender a que se refería con que la sed sería peor que cualquier cosa que el hiciera, hasta que llegó el momento… Al inicio no lo sentí, después empecé a tener más hambre, que en realidad era sed, hasta que esta me consumió, y un día acabe con la vida de Obito, y ese maldito bastardo de Madara tenía razón, asesinar a mi mejor amigo fue peor que cualquier cosa que me pudiera hacer

Naruto había escuchado callado todo el tiempo, antes creía que entendía por qué Kakashi odiaba su condición, pero ahora realmente lo hacía, entendía porque aquel vampiro frente a él lo intento alejar en un inicio, ya había apagado dos soles, probablemente buscaba protegerlo de él.

—Pero Madara siempre obtenía lo que quería, y conmigo no fue la excepción, tal y como dijo, una vez que sacie mi sangre fui a buscarlo buscando venganza por lo que había hecho, fui un idiota al hacerlo.

—Pero mira nada más quien vino a visitarme, el lindo corderito, ¿qué tal tu primer mes de vampiro? —decía Madara que se encontraba sentado en una especie de trono, a sus costados había una mujer de cabellos rojos y un chico de pelo negro con plateado, ambos tenían los ojos rojos, eran dos víctimas más del temible conde.

—He venido a matarte —dijo Kakashi de forma seria mientras avanzaba hacia él

—Que mirada tan aterradora, veamos si logras mantenerla cuando termine contigo —Madara se levantó de su asiento 

—Obviamente un vampiro novicio como yo no iba a poder contra alguien con tantos años como él, así que me pateo el trasero, pensaba que ya no había nada que me pudiera quitar, pero si lo hubo… después de eso hui como un cobarde de ahí, solo quería que todo fuera una pesadilla de la cual despertara, pero han pasado siglos desde ese entonces y nada, sigo en ella

— ¿Y qué paso con él? Si reencarno fue porque murió, ¿no? —preguntó Naruto

—Si lo hizo, el mayor de los Senju, el conde ya había acabado con la mayor parte de su familia y había transformado a su esposa, él fue y logró matarlo, un humano hizo algo que yo no pude

—Pensaba que mi vida era horrible, pero la suya ha sido peor señor vampiro —soltó con sinceridad Naruto

—Es lo que hay, solo me queda esperar el momento en que todo esto termine…

El momento en que todo termine, aquellas palabras rondaron la mente del rubio, se giró a ver al vampiro que lo acompañaba camino a casa, ¿Cuántos años llevaba esperando eso? Probablemente más de los que podría imaginar.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo parado frente a su hogar

—Sabes que no es nada, que tengas una buena noche —contestó Kakashi

Naruto simplemente se acercó a abrazarlo —Señor vampiro, su vida ha sido horrible, pero de no ser por todas esas cosas que ha pasado, usted y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido, y yo estoy muy feliz de haberlo hecho

—Yo también estoy feliz por eso —dijo Kakashi correspondiendo al abrazo

Una sombra observaba la escena desde la oscuridad, ¿quién era aquella persona que abrazaba a Naruto? Por las gafas pensaba que era Shino, pero él ya estaba muerto, ¿entonces quién? Apretó el cuchillo en su mano, no importaba quien fuera, acabaría con él.

La tarde siguiente Naruto llego a la mansión como de costumbre, en la entrada un flash lo sorprendió.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó sorprendido

—Una foto —Kakashi tenía una cámara entre sus manos —, recordé que no tenía ninguna tuya

— ¿De dónde saco eso? Pensé que usted estaba peleado con la tecnología

—No me gusta, pero esta es especial, es la cámara de Tenzō, todas las fotos que él tomo están aquí

— ¿Puedo verlas? —Naruto se puso a su lado

—Sí, estoy seguro de que te gustarán, la mayoría son paisajes —Kakashi le entrego la cámara. Naruto observo las fotos, cada una era más hermosa que la anterior —En todas salgo yo

— ¿Dónde? No lo veo —dijo Naruto mientras examinaba detenidamente una foto, Kakashi comenzó a reír —. Oh, ya entendí…

—Pero enserio, aunque no me vea yo estoy ahí, Tenzō siempre apuntaba al lugar donde estuviera parado

—Pues consiguió muy buenas tomas

—Sí que lo hizo —Kakashi sonrió con nostalgia viendo las fotos al lado de Naruto

Pakkun veía a lo lejos la escena de su amo charlando animadamente con el chico, el día anterior hablaban del pasado de una forma triste, en ese momento lo hacían sonriendo. Deseaba que su amo tuviera más días así, pero algo le decía que los días felices como eso pronto terminarían, lo único que le quedaba era conservar aquella imagen de Kakashi siendo feliz al lado del sol.


	7. Chapter 7

—Unas horas más y podré disfrutar de mi fin de semana —Decía Naruto estirándose — ¿Qué harás el fin, Sai?

—Lo de siempre, nada

—Somos dos —en realidad aquella era una pequeña mentira, ese fin de semana había quedado con Kakashi para ir de nuevo al lago en el bosque, le había dicho que de noche también se veía hermoso y quería comprobarlo

El día se pasó rápido, Naruto se alistaba para irse cuando Sasuke se acercó.

—Naruto, me gustaría hablar contigo, te espero en mi oficina

—Está bien Sasuke —respondió el chico

— ¿Quieres que te espere Naruto? —preguntó Sai

—No, estaré bien, nos vemos el lunes Sai

El pálido se despidió con una seña de mano para irse, Naruto tomo sus cosas y fue a la oficina del Uchiha, en el escritorio había una botella de vino y dos copas.

—Toma asiento Naruto —dijo de forma tranquila Sasuke

Naruto se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio — ¿Qué pasa ahora Sasuke?

—Creo que nosotros no hemos tenido una buena relación estos últimos años, hemos cometido muchos errores, así que quiero arreglarlos ahora —decía mientras servía las dos copas —. Toma una

—Pero este vino es muy caro, ¿no? —Naruto tomo la copa algo confundido por la extraña actitud de su jefe

—Sí, es un vino que tome de la reserva de mi padre, pero él ya no está así que no te preocupes, solo disfrútalo —dijo el pelinegro antes de darle un sorbo

Naruto acercó la copa para olerlo, después le dio el primer trago, no le gustaba mucho beber, pero de tanto ver al señor vampiro con su copa tenía curiosidad de probar aquel vino añejo.

—Bueno Naruto, entonces charlemos, háblame sobre ti, quiero saberlo todo —dijo Sasuke con una fingida sonrisa amable

El rubio desconfiaba un poco, pero conforme hablaba y bebía las palabras salieron solas. Las horas pasaron, el vino se terminó, pero Sasuke aún tenía más botellas que sacar. La inexperiencia de Naruto fue pagando factura, ya estaba ebrio, todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas.

— Y dime Naruto, ¿estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Quién es el chico que abrazabas el otro día?

—Sí, bueno no, ni siquiera sé si lo puedo llamar salir —Naruto frunció el ceño, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el alcohol

— ¿Quién es? —cuestiono Sasuke apretando los puños

—El señor vampiro, es alguien extraño pero lindo —Naruto sonrió al pensar en él

— ¿El señor vampiro? —pregunto incrédulo. Tomo el celular del rubio para revisar su galería—. ¿Por qué no tienes ninguna foto con él?

—Tengo muchas, pero es un vampiro, no se ve en ninguna —contestó Naruto como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Sasuke comenzó a dudar de lo que estaba diciendo el rubio, probablemente hablaba bajo los efectos del alcohol— ¿Y dónde vive ese señor vampiro?

—El señor vampiro es el monstruo que vive en una mansión en el bosque —Naruto hizo una pausa para beber más vino—, en las historias suena muy, muy malo, pero en realidad es un vampiro bueno, lindo y tierno jamás mordería o le haría daño a alguien, por eso tiene hombres lobo que lo cuidan, pero shh —Naruto puso su dedo índice frente la nariz de Sasuke —No se lo digas a nadie —murmuró

Parecía poco creíble, pero todo comenzaba a tener sentido ahora; la razón por la que Naruto dejo de hacer horas extra debió ser para ir a aquella mansión en el bosque, la figura que lo acompaño esos últimos días a casa, creía que era Shino, pero su silueta era distinta, él conocía a todos en aquel pueblo, pero esa silueta no se le hizo conocida.

No le importaba tener que enfrentarse a un vampiro, acabaría con él, Naruto seria suyo para siempre.

El rubio se había recostado en el escritorio, comenzaba a quedarse dormido, Sasuke lo levanto del brazo para recargarlo en su hombro y salió del restaurante.

Llevo a Naruto a su casa para recostarlo en su cama, el chico ya había quedado completamente dormido, cosa que el azabache aprovecho para comenzar a desvestirlo. 

.

.

.

—Parece que Naruto no vendrá hoy, ¿le habrá pasado algo? —preguntaba Kakashi viendo por una ventana que daba al jardín

—Entonces amo, ¿Cuándo le dará el dinero para que se vaya? — interrogo Pakkun

—Mmm —Kakashi llevo la mano a su barbilla y cerró los ojos para ponerse pensativo —Aún no lo sé

—Amo…—Pakkun lo veía fijamente

—No hagas eso

— ¿Qué?

—Me estas juzgando con tu mirada, deja de hacerlo que me incomoda —Kakashi se giró hacia otro lado haciendo un puchero

Pakkun soltó un suspiro —Usted no quiere que se vaya, ¿cierto?

— ¿Pero qué dices? Entre más lejos mejor, ese chico solo viene aquí, se lleva mi comida para no gastar en la suya, me roba capas y…—Kakashi se detuvo y se giró a ver al castaño —sé que lo mejor es que se vaya pero… ¿Cuándo tiempo pasara antes de que vuelva a encontrarme con un Sol? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Siglos? Lo único que quiero es disfrutarlo un poquito más antes de que deba irse

—Al inicio estaba de acuerdo con usted, incluso yo le cuestione por qué intento alejarlo pero debe recordar que los vampiros no deben tener contacto con el sol, si eso pasa usted muere…pero sino, entonces el sol se desvanece, deje ir a ese sol antes de que se extinga

Kakashi agacho la cabeza y apretó los puños, odiaba decir que Pakkun tenía la razón, pero la tenía; No había otro camino, debía dejarlo ir, y solo así había probabilidades de que Naruto no se apagara, solo debía encontrar la fuerza para soltarlo si es que podía hacerlo.

.

.

.

Naruto comenzó a despertar, le dolía la cabeza y tenía ganas de vomitar; La luz del sol entrando por la ventana lo molestaba haciendo que apretara los ojos.

—Buenos días dormilón —Le dijo Sasuke a su lado

— ¿Eh? ¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde estoy?

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que paso ayer? Naruto se sentó en la cama y vio a su alrededor, esa no era su casa, su ropa estaba tirada en el piso, la de Sasuke también.

—No recuerdo nada —dijo cubriéndose el pecho con las cobijas

—Es una lástima, porque anoche nos la pasamos muy bien —Sasuke deslizo su dedo por el brazo de Naruto el cual se encogió —Fue de las mejores noches de mi vida, finalmente fuiste mío, Naruto

—No, no, no, eso no pudo haber pasar —Naruto se apartó rápido para levantarse y recoger su ropa

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Sasuke

—Lejos de aquí, lejos de ti —el rubio se vistió como pudo para salir corriendo del lugar para ir hacia su casa, entró y se pegó a la puerta para caer sentado mientras respiraba agitado.

No podía ser posible, no pudo haber pasado algo entre Sasuke y él; llevo las manos a su cabeza pero por más que intento no pudo recordar nada de lo que había pasado en la noche. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, se sentía mal, creía que su vida no podía ser peor pero ahora comprobaba que sí.

Alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta.

—Sasuke, si eres tú mejor lárgate —dijo mientras se levantaba, pero los golpes siguieron, abrió la puerta molesto — ¡No te quiero ver nunca más! —gritó molesto para luego ver a tres hombres parados afuera

— ¿Naruto Uzumaki? —preguntó un hombre con cicatrices cubriendo su rostro, Naruto lo conocía bien, era Ibiki Morino, el jefe del pequeño departamento de policía de Konoha

—S-sí, soy yo, ¿paso algo? —preguntó limpiando sus lagrimas

—Necesito que me acompañes a la comisaria

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo por qué?

—Eres sospechoso de las muertes de Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame

— ¿Yo? Esto debe ser un error

—Eso lo aclararemos en la comisaria, vamos

Naruto entró a una habitación que parecía ser de interrogatorios, veía a su alrededor asustado, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Estaba sentado frente a una mesa, le habían puesto unas esposas al entrar al edificio.

Ibiki entro a la habitación para sentarse frente a él y lo vio fijamente, eso solo lo aterro más.

— ¿Qué sabes del asesinato de los tres chicos? –preguntó de forma seria

—Lo mismo que todos, solo sé que fueron asesinados

—Bien Naruto, ¿dónde estabas el día que Shikamaru y Kiba fueron asesinados? Preguntamos en tu trabajo y tu jefe nos dijo que ese día no te presentaste a trabajar

—Yo…estaba… —No podía responder, ¿cómo iba a explicar que estuvo con un vampiro?

—También nos dijo que te habías ausentado con anterioridad yendo a la casa de los difuntos pero sus padres negaron eso, ¿qué paso en realidad?

—Yo…yo estaba —no podía decir nada, no había forma de responder con la verdad —Estuve en casa

—Shino nos había dicho que cuando Kiba fue asesinado había ido a buscarte a tu hogar, ¿te encontraste con él?

—No, yo no, él nunca llego

—Los vecinos dijeron que lo vieron tocar tu puerta. Necesito que hables con la verdad Naruto

El rubio no pudo soportarlo más y rompió en llanto — ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Lo mismo quiero saber yo

— ¡Ellos eran mis amigos! ¡Sería incapaz de hacerles daño! —Naruto se levantó y golpeo la mesa mientras lloraba

Ibiki se levantó —Te quedarás aquí hasta mañana, mientras vamos a investigar tu casa —dijo antes de salir de la habitación

Naruto siguió llorando, después de lo que había pasado con Sasuke no podía creer que ahora fuera sospechoso del asesinato de sus amigos.

Fue pasado a una pequeña celda, se sentó en un rincón y enterró su rostro en sus piernas. Estaba solo, nadie iría a buscarlo nadie abogaría por él, probablemente se quedaría ahí para siempre.

La noche cayó y él se mantuvo en aquella posición, solo veía a varios guardias pasar pero ninguno le decía nada.

—Naruto —escucho la voz de Kakashi como un murmuro —Naruto —lo extrañaba tanto que incluso parecía real —Naruto, voltea aquí —no, eso definitivamente era real, levanto la cabeza a una ventana en lo alto de la habitación, había barrotes para que no intentara salir, tras estos estaba Kakashi usando gafas negras y un cubre bocas —Hola

Se levantó de inmediato para quedar al frente a la pared—Señor Vampiro, ¿qué hace aquí?

—No fuiste ayer ni hoy, me preocupe de que algo te hubiera pasado

— ¿Y cómo supo que estaba aquí?

—Te fui a buscar a tu casa, como no estabas rastree el olor de tu sangre, sé que suena mal pero fue por buenas razones

—Gracias por buscarme — dijo sonriendo el chico para luego —. Baje de ahí, si está volando es peligroso que lo vean

—En realidad estoy arriba de Bull, me acompaño porque tenía miedo de venir solo,

Se escuchó un gruñido, ese debía ser Bull saludando, por alguna razón no hablaba, siempre que Naruto llegaba o se iba lo saludaba solo con gestos, era algo extraño pero ya se iba acostumbrando.

—Ahora si dime, ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Kakashi

—Creen que soy sospechoso de los asesinatos de mis amigos

—Mmm, eso no suena bien… escucha, si mañana no te dejan salir, pensaré en algo para sacarte, ¿está bien? Solo mantén la calma

—Está bien señor vampiro

—Toma esto —Kakashi dejo caer dos bolas de arroz las cuales atrapo Naruto —Para que no tengas hambre

—Muchas gracias, ahora váyase antes de que lo vean

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo Kakashi antes de bajar de Bull

Naruto vio las bolas de arroz y sonrió, había olvidado que ya no estaba solo, ahora tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por él, incluso si lo hacía desde la sombras era mejor eso a no tener nada. Se calmó e hizo lo que Kakashi le dijo, esperar,

Al día siguiente Ibiki abrió la puerta de su celda —Sal Uzumaki

— ¿Qué paso? —Naruto salió del lugar confundido

—No encontramos nada en tu casa, pero sigues siendo un sospechoso, así que ve con cuidado porque en cuanto encontremos pruebas iremos tras de ti

—Está bien —Naruto salió tranquilo, sabía que no encontrarían nada, al final él no había hecho nada.

Camino hacia el bosque y apenas entro a este corrió tan rápido como pudo a la mansión del vampiro.

—Bien, el plan es el siguiente, Guruko, Shiba, Akino y Uhei van a entretener a los guardias, Bisuke, Kuromaru y Bull vendrán conmigo para que saquemos a Naruto, ¿entendido?

—Si jefe –contestaron la mayoría mientras que Bull solo asintió

Pakkun escuchaba el plan mientras negaba con la cabeza, Kakashi lo había dejado afuera por alguna razón.

—Bien, lo haremos esta noche así que váyanse preparando

— ¡Señor Vampiro! —gritó Naruto entrando

—Se cancela todo —Kakashi corrió a la entrada

El rubio se lanzó sobre el vampiro para abrazarlo con fuerza, esté ultimo le correspondió.

—Tengo tanto que contarle señor vampiro —dijo levantando la mirada para ver a Kakashi

— ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras me cuentas?

—Vamos a recostarnos, dormí muy incómodo anoche —contestó Naruto separándose

—Vamos a mi habitación entonces

— ¿Eso significa que ya no usaremos los uniformes para pelear que hice? —preguntó Uhei

—Creo que no —respondió Bisuke

—No los guardes, algo no me huele bien, probablemente los usemos pronto —dijo Pakkun

— ¿Qué te paso Naruto? Te veo algo desanimado —dijo Kakashi

—Ah…no se ni por donde iniciar señor vampiro —Naruto tenía la cabeza agachada, estaba avergonzado por lo que paso —. Yo ni siquiera sé que paso pero… por lo visto al final si termino haciéndome suyo

—Naruto, él te… —Kakashi no termino su frase pero Naruto ya estaba asintiendo, frunció el ceño y se acercó al chico para olfatearlo

—Eh… ¿qué se supone que hace señor vampiro?

—Tengo un sentido del olfato muy agudo

—Eso lo sé, anoche dio conmigo oliendo mi sangre

—Pero sangre no es lo único que puedo oler, también lo hago con otros fluidos corporales

— ¿Otros fluidos?

—Huele a que no te has dado un baño, pero no a que haya pasado algo más —dijo Kakashi apartándose

— ¡¿Enserio?! —los ojos de Naruto brillaron mientras sentía un alivio en su pecho —. Ese idiota, ¿por qué me hizo creerlo entonces?

—Ya no le des más vueltas al asunto, si te hubiera hecho algo yo mismo iba a matarlo

— ¿Dónde quedo el vampiro pacifico? —preguntó en tono burlón el rubio

—No puedo ser pacifico cuando se tratan de este tipo de cosas, ahora ve a darte un baño, lo necesitas, luego ven a dormir todo lo que quieras

—Sí, necesito uno de sus relajantes baños para poder dormir bien—Naruto se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación

Kakashi lo espero en la cama, tenía una caja en sus manos, dentro había dinero y joyas que había preparado para dárselas a Naruto y que pudiera irse, aún estaba indeciso de hacerlo, pero era lo mejor lo mejor para Naruto.

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo el chico regresando usando solo una bata de baño

— ¿Y tu ropa?

—Está sucia y no encontré al que hace la ropa, pero no se preocupe señor vampiro, no tengo frío. ¿Qué es eso?

—Esto es…algo que te daré después, ven a descansar primero

Naruto se acercó a la cama para recostarse, Kakashi puso la caja a un lado y se acomodó al lado del rubio.

— ¿Usted también va a dormir?

—No, te cuidaré mientras lo haces

— ¿De qué me cuidara?

—De los fantasmas —bromeo Kakashi

—Oh, está bien señor vampiro, confió en usted —Naruto cerró los ojos y busco dormir

En realidad, no iba a poder conciliar el sueño sabiendo que pronto se tendría que despedir de su sol, no quería hacerlo y tampoco estaba listo, por eso quería permanecer a su lado, verlo y sentir esa cálida aura tanto tiempo como pudiera antes del adiós.

Tras un par de horas se levantó para ir a la cocina por algo de beber, Naruto seguía durmiendo, de seguro no notaría si se ausentaba unos segundos.

El ambiente era tranquilo en el lugar, no había ruido, era una extraña calma. Se sirvió una copa de vino y se dispuso a ir de regreso pero fue intervenido en la sala por Pakkun.

— ¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó Kakashi

—Están revisando el área

— ¿Por qué? ¿hay algún problema?

—No, pero queremos evitar que los haya, tengo una mala corazonada

—Ya entiendo, bueno, regresaré con Naruto —Kakashi siguió con su camino

— ¿Ya le ha dado eso, amo? —habló Pakkun deteniéndolo

—Aún no, lo haré después

— ¿Después, ¿Cuándo? Creo que es buen momento de que lo haga, parece que Naruto ya no se siente a gusto en el pueblo, así que es buena oportunidad de hacerlo

—Si, si, lo tendré en mente

—Solo hágalo amo, recuerde que paso la última vez que lo pospuso

—Esta vez será distinto, no pasará lo mismo que con Minato —contestó en un tono molesto Kakashi, no quería que lo siguieran presionando

—Pues si sigue atrasándolo el joven Naruto correrá con el mismo destino

—No será así

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Naruto acercándose haciendo que tanto Kakashi como Pakkun se giraran a verlo sorprendidos — ¿Por qué mencionan a mi papá? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?


	8. Chapter 8

—Naruto, ya despertaste, ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó Kakashi con una sonrisa nerviosa

—Pida lo que quiera joven Naruto —añadió Pakkun

—Quiero saber porque hablaban de mi padre —contestó Naruto de forma seria

—Ese platillo no está en el menú —Pakkun negó con la cabeza

—Pide otra cosa —secundo Kakashi

—Habló enserio, quiero toda la verdad señor Vampiro. El otro día pensé que había escuchado mal cuando lo nombro, pero ahora veo que no, ¿por qué conoce a mi papa y qué fue lo que le paso?

Kakashi soltó un suspiro— Está bien, te contaré todo, pero primero, ¿puedes darle algo de vestir Pakkun? Vamos a salir y no quiero que Naruto tenga frio

—Si amo, vamos joven Naruto —Pakkun comenzó a caminar hacia las habitaciones seguido por el rubio

Kakashi esperaba en la entrada mientras pensaba las palabras correctas para lo que diría.

—Estoy listo —dijo Naruto poniéndose a su lado

—No, no lo estás —pensó Kakashi para girarse y sonreírle —Vamos entonces —abrió la puerta para darle el paso, el rubio salió primero seguido del vampiro

—Habla ya Kakashi, no sé qué pretendes pero yo solo quiero escuchar la verdad —dijo de forma impaciente el rubio

— ¿Dónde quedo el señor vampiro? —preguntó Kakashi para detenerse frente al jardín —Antes de empezar, debes ver algo

— ¿Qué?

Kakashi señalo las tumbas, Naruto arqueo una ceja confundido y se acercó para abrir los ojos sorprendido y retroceder.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué están aquí las tumbas de mis padres? —dijo mientras respiraba de forma agitada

—Todo empezó hace algunos años, cuando conocí a tu padre, Minato. Él llego aquí porque se perdió, por alguna razón creyó que era buena idea tocar la puerta de la mansión para pedir indicaciones…

— ¿Hay alguien aquí? —Minato golpeaba de forma insistente la puerta

— ¿Qué demonios hace un humano aquí? —Kakashi caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso

—No lo sé amo, Bull salió a recorrer el área y no lo vio, no entiendo que paso —contestó Pakkun

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Lo ignoramos? ¿O salgo a ahuyentarlo?

—Ignórelo, de seguro se ira cuando vea que nadie sale

—Si, si, esperemos a que se vaya —Kakashi se detuvo para esperar, entonces se escuchó un golpe en la ventana

Minato intentaba abrirla haciendo que Kakashi entrara en pánico.

—Creo que solo le queda ahuyentarlo, buena suerte —dijo el sirviente dándole palmadas en el hombro

— ¿Eh? Espera Pakkun

Minato logró abrir la ventana y entró por esta — ¡Hola! —gritó mientras caminaba por el lugar

— ¿Qué quieres aquí? —preguntó Kakashi apareciendo a su lado

—Oh, creo que me perdí, estuve tocando pero nadie abrió, lamento entrar así —respondió rascando su cabeza con nervios mientras sonreía

—Será mejor que vayas de regreso por dónde viniste —Kakashi hablaba de forma seria 

—Eso quisiera hacer pero ya le dije que me perdí —Minato mantenía su sonrisa

— ¿Qué buscabas en el bosque? ¿Acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es cruzarlo?

—Sí, pero busco el camino al pueblo vecino, ¿me podría ayudar?

—Creo que aún no te das cuenta de la situación chico… uno de esos peligros, soy yo —Kakashi le mostro sus colmillos pero Minato se mantenía sonriendo

— ¿Usted es el monstruo del bosque?

—Si

—Oh, ya veo, ¿entonces si conoce el camino al pueblo vecino?

— ¿Eh? —Kakashi lo vio confundido

—Será mejor que me lo muestre —Minato cambio su semblante a uno serio —o sino lo atacare con esto —dijo sacando un ajo

—Oye, tampoco hay necesidad de ponerse agresivos —Kakashi puso sus manos al frente en modo de defensa para retroceder

—Entonces empieza a hablar, ¿cómo cruzo el bosque?

—Solo debes seguir un sendero que se encuentra en el lado este

—Ya veo, gracias —Minato bajo el ajo y volvió a sonreír e ir hacia la salida

—Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro, creí que no lo volvería a ver después de eso…pero me equivoque, él regreso

— ¡Señor monstruo! —Minato tocaba la puerta de nuevo

—Debe ser ese chico de nuevo, no abran —dijo Kakashi

—Pero si no lo hacemos entrara por la ventana otra vez —respondió Bisuke

—Hola señor monstruo —Minato ya estaba adentro

Kakashi veía de un lado a otro, ¿cómo había entrado tan rápido?

—Ayer seguí el sendero que me dijo, pero no llegue a ningún lado —explicaba Minato negando con la cabeza —¿no conoce otro camino?

—Yo no…—Kakashi iba a responder cuando Minato le apunto de nuevo con el ajo

—Será mejor que me diga la verdad o usare esto en su contra

—Sí, hay otro camino por el oeste

—Bien, ¿me lleva?

—No puedo salir, hay sol

—Oh, cierto…entonces regresaré un día que no lo haya, nos vemos hasta entonces

—Y lo hizo, regreso en un día nublado…

— ¿Por qué quieres ir al pueblo vecino? —preguntó Kakashi mientras lo guiaba

—Este lugar es una basura, quiero encontrar un mejor lugar para mi esposa y para mí —respondió Minato

—Así que tienes esposa…

—Sí, ella fue quien me dijo que trajera un ajo por cualquier cosa, es muy lista, ¿no?

—Eso parece. Solo sigue este sendero y llegaras al pueblo vecino, buena suerte —Kakashi iba a darse la vuelta para ir de regreso pero Minato lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo

—Usted conoce este lugar mejor que yo, acompáñeme para que no me pierda, por favor

—Cuando tu padre me toco la mano lo sentí, él también era un sol… Lo acompañe pero cuando nos dimos cuenta se había hecho tarde

—Será mejor regresar señor monstruo, mi esposa se preocupara si no estoy en casa pronto

—Ya no estamos muy lejos

—Entonces seguiremos otro día —Minato comenzó a caminar de regreso

—Por cierto, te agradecería que me dejaras de llamar Monstruo

—Oh, ¿entonces cuál es su nombre?

—Me llamo Kakashi

—Bien Kakashi, yo soy Minato, creo que no me había presentado —Minato se detuvo para estirarle la mano

Kakashi vio la mano para luego ver el rostro sonriente de Minato, ¿cómo ese chico podía pasar de tener una sonrisa amable a tener un rostro amenazador en cuestión de segundos? Tomo la mano del rubio sintiendo la calidez de su aura para devolverle la sonrisa.

—Él venía todos los días nublados para que le mostrara el camino, pero por más que avanzáramos nunca llegábamos al final ya que en la tarde siempre debía volver, así fue por varios meses, sabía que un día nublado era señal de que lo tendría aquí diciéndome que le mostrara el sendero al pueblo vecino.

— ¿Y tú esposa sabe que vienes aquí y estás conmigo? —preguntó Kakashi mientras iban de regreso

—Sí, le dije que vengo a verte pero no me creyó, cree que solo vengo de a perder el tiempo —contesto Minato

—No debiste haberle dicho

— ¿Qué? ¿Le tienes miedo a una humana?

—Pues si…

—Qué bueno, porque ella es de temer, lo que tiene de hermosa lo tiene de fuerte, quizá algún día te la presente

—Yo estaba algo celoso de la forma en la que él siempre hablaba de tu madre, si él brillaba era por ella

—Amo Kakashi, ¿por qué ha llevado al joven Minato por los senderos largos en lugar de mostrarle el atajo? —preguntó Pakkun —El atajo lo llevaría solo en media hora, los caminos que le ha mostrado son demasiado largos y lleva más de 2 horas llegar

—Me gusta pasar tiempo con él

— ¿Aunque lo haya amenazado?

—Sí, incluso con eso, es agradable, a la próxima vez le mostrare el atajo —respondió Kakashi

—Dije eso una y otra y otra vez, hasta que un día llego algo que era de esperarse

—Ya no podré venir más Kakashi —dijo Minato

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya te vas?

—No, es solo que Kushina está embarazada, así que debo cuidar de ella y de mi hijo, se llamara Naruto, es un lindo nombre, ¿no? —dijo Minato mientras sonreía

— ¿No es un condimento del ramen?

—Si —Minato soltó una pequeña risita para luego ponerse algo más serio —. Esperare a que él tenga unos 5 años, entonces me veras de nuevo, pero esta vez será cruzando uno de los senderos que me mostraste, me llevaré a mi familia lejos de este lugar. Gracias por todo —Minato hizo una leve reverencia para luego irse

Kakashi se quedó en la puerta viendo como la figura del rubio se alejaba. —Yo…le mostrare el atajo la próxima vez

—Ya no hubo una próxima vez… el tiempo paso y no volví a ver a Minato, al menos no vivo…

— ¿A qué se refiere con que no vivo? —preguntó Naruto —. Usted no estuvo implicado en su muerte, ¿o sí?

—Naruto…lo que te voy a decir me va a doler más a mí que a ti…

— ¿Qué? No me diga que usted…

Kakashi desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, el rubio se acercó a tomarlo del traje para jalarlo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¡Quiero saberlo!

—El día en que tu padre decidió irse del lugar se cruzó con el día en que salí a beber sangre…

—Vamos Kushina, solo hay que seguir derecho —decía Minato que llevaba a un pequeño Naruto de 5 años dormido que llevaba abrazado un zorro de peluche, y en la espalda una mochila con lo poco de sus pertenencias que habían podido llevar.

—Llevamos más de media hora caminando Minato, quizá ya nos pedimos

—No, sé que este es el camino

— ¿Estás seguro de que no nos pasara nada? Ya está muy oscuro… además de que estamos en el bosque del monstruo… —decía viendo a su alrededor una pelirroja

—Sí, no te preocupes, me he aprendido el camino de memoria, además de que el monstruo que habita aquí no es malo

—Mmmm, me sigue dando mala espina, debimos esperar a mañana

—Eso hubiera hecho, pero el asesinato de la familia Uchiha me tiene muy preocupado, ese lugar no es seguro para Naruto, lo mejor era irnos lo antes posible

Un aleteo se escuchó cerca de ellos provocando que varios arbustos se movieran.

Kushina se detuvo — ¿Escuchaste eso?

—Debe ser el viento, no te preocupes y vamos —Minato tomo su mano para seguir

Una respiración agitada se hizo presente, al inicio era lejana, pero poco a poco se escuchaba más cerca.

—Creo que alguien nos está siguiendo… —murmuro Kushina

El rubio se detuvo y vio a su alrededor, la oscuridad del bosque no le permitía ver mucho — ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

De entre los arboles una silueta se hizo presente, Minato suspiro aliviado al reconocerla

—Kakashi, menos mal que eres tú, ya me estoy yendo —decía Minato —Al menos me pude despedir de ti —dijo sonriendo, pero el vampiro no respondió

— ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Kushina confundida

—Sí, es el monstruo del bosque, te conté que lo conocía pero no me creías

— ¿y por qué parece que a ti no?

—Si lo hace, ¿verdad Kakashi? —Minato se giró a verlo, entonces supo que algo no andaba bien. La mirada de Kakashi estaba perdida, sus colmillos sobresalían más de lo normal.

Se comenzó a acercar más a ellos, primero fue lento, Minato retrocedió un paso, entonces el vampiro se lanzó tan rápido como pudo sobre él haciendo que la pelirroja soltará un grito.

Un enorme lobo entro a escena y se lanzó contra Kakashi a escasos segundos de que atrapara al rubio.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Kushina mientras apretaba la mano de Minato

—No se…

— ¡Salgan de aquí!

— ¿El lobo acaba de hablar? —Kushina sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada por la impresión de lo que ocurría

— ¿Pakkun? —Minato reconoció aquella voz ronca

—Sigue avanzando, en unos 100 metros gira a la izquierda, debes encontrar un lago, ahí un sendero que te llevara más rápido al pueblo —decía el lobo mientras forcejeaba con Kakashi

—Pero ese no es el camino que el señor vampiro me dijo…

—Solo hazme caso y corre, no sé cuánto tiempo más lo podré detener

—Vamos Kushina —Minato comenzó a correr siguiendo las indicaciones.

Midió aproximadamente los 100 metros y fue hacia la derecha, escucho un chillido a lo lejos y apresuro más el paso, la oscuridad del bosque lo confundía, no sabía si iba bien por el camino correcto, el lago no aparecía por ningún lado, se detuvo y vio a su alrededor totalmente desorientado, ese no era al camino que había memorizado, escucho ruido de nuevo, algo se acercaba rápido.

—Kushina, toma a Naruto y sigue avanzando, yo lo detendré —dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba al niño y la mochila.

—No, no debemos separarnos…

—Kushina, tú debes llegar al otro lado con Naruto…ve

La pelirroja sostuvo fuerte al niño para ver a su esposo quien le sonrió de forma amable para darle confianza, y entonces comenzó a correr sola.

Minato busco a su alrededor, debía haber algo cerca que pudiera usar, a lo lejos vio una rama de madera, podía servir como una estaca, fue hacia ella pero antes de que pudiera llegar el vampiro cayó sobre él derribándolo.

— ¡Espera, Kakashi! ¡Soy yo! —gritaba intentando hacer que entrara en consciencia, pero era inútil, Kakashi clavo sus colmillos en el cuello del rubio con fuerza

Kushina siguió avanzando, creía que estaba perdida hasta que vio luz al frente. Como si fuera obra divina la luna ilumino el lago indicándole que iba por el camino correcto, ahora solo debía ver el sendero. Veía a su alrededor y con la poca luz que recibía logró dar con el camino, corrió tan veloz como sus piernas y la adrenalina del momento se lo permitía; Un ruido se escuchó de nuevo a sus espaldas, se giró pero no había nada, volvió su mirada al frente y se encontró con una mirada aún sedienta de sangre. Soltó un gritó tan fuerte que el pequeño rubio de sueño pesado finalmente despertó.

—Mami, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde está papá? —Naruto despertó asustado por el chillido de su madre quien rápido lo puso en el piso.

—Corre —dijo Kushina

—Pero… 

— ¡Corre! — el niño apretó su peluche, no entendía nada hasta que la extraña criatura de ojos rojos se lanzó contra su madre.

— ¡Naruto, corre! —gritó por última vez Kushina

El niño se alejó asustado por la escena, corría mientras sus ojos se empapaban de lágrimas, no entendía nada, pero por instinto sabía que su vida corría peligro.

El resto de lobos que habían estado por todo el bosque buscando a su amo llego, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kakashi ya había terminado con la vida de la mujer. Saco sus colmillos mientras su consciencia regresaba y vio a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué hacen todos así? —preguntó confundido al verse rodeado.

—Amo…usted —Pakkun no encontraba las palabras para decirle lo que había hecho

Un olor familiar golpeo la nariz de Kakashi, era el olor de Minato, esa mujer estaba impregnado de él, no solo ella, él también lo llevaba, las manchas de sangre en sus manos olían a él.

—No…no —Vio a la mujer y recordó la descripción que Minato le había dado de su esposa

“Ella tiene un largo y hermoso cabello rojo”

Kakashi se alejó del cuerpo inerte de la mujer, vio su entorno, Minato no estaba cerca, ¿aún estaba vivo? Una leve esperanza se hizo presente, y comenzó a correr siguiendo el rastro.

— ¡Espere! —grito uno de los sirvientes intentando detenerlo pero no escucho, siguió avanzando hasta que el olor se hizo más fuerte.

Finalmente llego al lugar, camino lentamente al lugar dónde recostado en el suelo estaba el cadáver. Las lágrimas salieron sin un previo aviso, Kakashi se maldijo a más no poder por lo que había hecho, de todas las personas, ¿por qué Minato?

Su llanto se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que cerca había un olor que no reconocía. Había alguien más en el bosque.

Naruto corría sin rumbo fijo, su visión era casi nula por la oscuridad, le impidió ver cuando tropezó con una rama en el suelo. Se quedó tirado mientras lloraba.

—Naruto… —lo llamo Kakashi

El pequeño levantó la cabeza para ver a aquella extraña figura la cual le estiro la mano, él la tomo para levantarse, la luz de la luna ilumino mejor a aquella persona frente a él, entonces el rubio se dio cuenta de que era él mismo que había atacado a su mamá. Se desvaneció por la impresión, Kakashi lo sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo.

—Después de eso, te lleve de regreso al pueblo y enterré a tus padres aquí.

Naruto estaba impactado por todo lo que acababa de escuchar, vio su mano y entendió todo, aquel sueño lucido que lo atraía a ese lugar, aquella sensación familiar que sintió cuando tomo la mano de Kakashi.

—Entonces…si usted le hubiera dicho la verdad a mi padre, si le hubiera mostrado el camino verdadero, ellos estarían vivos ahora…estaríamos en el pueblo vecino, lejos de este horrible lugar

—Naruto, sé que tú no lo entiendes, pero yo no imagine que eso fuera a pasar… estaba tan encantado con la calidez que tu padre desprendía, que tú desprendes que me equivoque, pero escucha yo…

— ¡No! Ya no quiero escuchar nada más que tenga que decir. ¿Qué somos para usted? ¿Una maldita cobija acaso? La vez que me dijo que rechazara la oferta de Sasuke, ¿lo hizo porque le preocupaba o porque me quería seguir manteniendo a su lado?

—Naruto…yo

—Ni siquiera quiero escuchar las excusas que tenga, arruino mi vida, la vida de mis padres, y todo porque es un estúpido vampiro caprichoso. Se quejaba tanto de los malditos vampiros egoístas y resulto ser igual a ellos —Naruto estaba furioso, apretó los puños mientras comenzaba a llorar, esta vez lo hacía de rabia—, pero sabe que, la culpa fue de mi papá y mía, por confiarnos de un maldito monstruo —el chico se giró para salir corriendo de ahí e ir de regreso al pueblo

Kakashi no pudo seguirlo, las palabras de Naruto se clavaron a su pecho como si de una enorme estaca se tratase, sus piernas no lo sostuvieron más y cayó al suelo, el chico tenía razón, él era igual al resto.

Naruto fue corriendo a su casa, tomo una mochila y empezó a meter tanto como pudo. —Me voy a largar de una maldita vez de este estúpido lugar

Sasuke había visto al chico salir del bosque, y fue hacia el restaurante, era hora de terminar con el temible monstruo del bosque y para ello debía usar su plan maestro. En la cocina yacía tirado Sai, en el suelo estaba derramada una copa de vino. Sasuke lo había atraído con engaños para hacer que tomara la bebida envenenada, él era una pieza importante en el plan que llevaría a cabo al día siguiente.

Kakashi regreso a su habitación, vio la caja dónde tenia preparadas las cosas que le daría a Naruto. Se había equivocado con Minato, si, y debía pagar sus errores con su hijo. Se levantó y sin importarle nada se lanzó por la ventana para ir volando hacia el pueblo, descendió frente a la puerta del rubio y le dio un par de golpes.

—Naruto…sé que no quieres escuchar nada que tenga que decir, cometí un grave error con tu padre, y no puedo disculparme con él, pero tampoco quiero lamentarme después por no hacer algo contigo. Abre, tengo algo que quería darte…

—Váyase de aquí, de seguro solo quiere que salga para morderme —contestó el rubio al otro lado de la puerta

Kakashi llevo su mano a su pecho, eso había dolido. —Yo, solo lo dejaré aquí, toma esto y ve a ser feliz… buena suerte Naruto —dejo la caja en el piso y se giró para irse volando

Naruto se asomó por la ventana, ya no había señas del vampiro, abrió la puerta y vio la caja en el suelo, era lo que le dijo que le entregaría después. La abrió y encontró varias joyas, además de un enorme fajo de billetes, no sabía cuánto había ahí, pero eso era definitivamente más de lo que había ahorrado, y probablemente sería suficiente para iniciar una nueva vida lejos.

Sus sentimientos estaban tan confundidos, seguía furioso, pero a la vez tan agradecido con aquel estúpido y lindo vampiro.

Pasaría a despedirse antes de irse, ahora solo quería dormir. Por fin se iría de ese horrible lugar, al día siguiente lo haría.


	9. Fin

Una mañana lluviosa sorprendió a Naruto quien maldijo el clima, esperaba irse apenas amaneciera pero ahora debía esperar a que la lluvia pasara.

Vio por su ventana como la gente a pesar del diluvio parecía ir hacia algún punto en específico pero no le dio importancia, finalmente se iba a ir de ese maldito pueblo así que lo que ocurriera ahí ya no le importaba.

Pero para la gente, lo que pasaba si era importante, un chico había aparecido muerto de nuevo en la entrada del bosque, y las personas habían llegado antes que la policía, todos miraban aterrados como aquel chico tenía dos marcas de hoyos en el cuello, eso era sin duda obra del monstruo del bosque. Cuando los oficiales de la ley llegaron intentaron alejar a las personas quienes desde el primer asesinato temían por su seguridad.

—Y bien oficiales, ¿qué nos tienen que decir? —La voz de Sasuke sobresalió de entre la multitud —Creo que es obvio lo que paso aquí, ustedes no han atrapado al criminal y por eso otro chico murió —el azabache se posó al frente

—Estamos cerca de atrapar al asesino, no hay porque temer —dijo Ibiki

— ¿Cómo puede decirme eso frente a una víctima más? Aunque no los juzgo, creo que no hay mucho que investigar, el culpable fue el maldito monstruo del bosque que desde siempre ha atormentado al pueblo

La gente comenzó a murmurar dándole la razón a Sasuke.

— ¿Acaso no están ya hartos de eso? —Sasuke se giró hacia la multitud que guardo silencio. —4 chicos como yo han muerto, y la policía dice que no tenga miedo, ¿Cómo no voy a tener miedo si puedo ser el siguiente? Yo veo muy claro lo que paso, ese monstruo nos muestra cómo puede matar y la policía seguirá perdiendo el tiempo buscando señalar a uno de nosotros. La justicia no vendrá a menos de que la tomemos por mano propia

— ¿Y qué sugieres hacer? —se escuchó una voz de entre la multitud

—Creo que es obvio, hay que unir fuerzas y demostrarle al monstruo que ya no le tenemos miedo. Ya estamos todos reunidos aquí, hay que organizarnos y hacer una cacería de brujas

— ¿Cuándo?

—Hoy, en la noche, antes de que alguno de sus hijos, de sus hermanos, de su familia, antes de que alguien más sea el siguiente. Ese monstruo podría con uno, pero contra todos no, ¿qué dicen? ¡Cuando la lluvia termine haremos arder el bosque y con él al vampiro!

La gente comenzó a gritar apoyando a Sasuke, su voz tenía un encanto, era la voz de un líder nato, él lo sabía, y por eso mismo lo estaba usando a su favor.

Ibiki lo veía fijamente, por un momento le pareció verlo sonreír de una forma maniaca, pero probablemente había sido producto de su imaginación.

La lluvia se detuvo a altas horas de la noche. Naruto tomo su mochila y salió de casa para verla por última vez, era hora de finalmente irse.

Camino por el oscuro bosque, pero no tenía miedo, iba seguro de que lograría llegar al otro lado. 

.

.

.

—Amo Kakashi —Pakkun se acercó a su puerta

El vampiro estaba recostado en su cama cubierto totalmente por las sabanas.

—Ya te dije que no estoy de humor para nada

—Ni para mí —dijo Naruto entrando a la habitación —¿Estar deprimido todo el tiempo también es un súper poder de vampiro?

Kakashi se levantó de golpe —Naruto, yo…pensé que ya te habías ido

—No podía irme…

— ¿Por qué?

—Estuvo lloviendo y no tengo paraguas…—Kakashi agacho la cabeza al escuchar eso—y también —atrajo su atención de nuevo— no podía irme sin despedirme de usted

El vampiro lo vio, Naruto estaba sonriéndole así que le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ya es tarde, ¿seguro de que te iras ahora?

—Sí, no puedo esperar para marcharme de aquí

— ¿Habrá algún problema si yo…te acompaño? —Kakashi agacho la cabeza de forma tímida, sabía que no estaba en posición de pedir algo así, pero quería asegurarse de que el chico llegara bien a su destino

—Si no lo hace usted, ¿entonces quién me mostrara el atajo? Esta tan oscuro que ni siquiera creo poder llegar al lago, así que deje esa actitud depresiva y póngase una capa

Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que Naruto aún seguía molesto, lo podía ver en su aura, y aun así se mantenía tan resplandeciente, él no merecía a ese chico, y justo por eso era el momento de dejarlo ir.

Naruto lo esperaba en la entrada, los sirvientes se acercaron a él.

—Te vamos a extrañar Naruto —dijo Guruko

—Y yo a ustedes chicos, gracias por recibirme y cuidarme el tiempo que estuve aquí

—Es lo menos que pudimos hacer, al final nosotros tampoco pudimos proteger a tus papás —habló Pakkun

—Pero a mí sí, y creo que mis papás estarían muy agradecidos con ustedes por eso. Ahora me muero de curiosidad, ¿por qué están vestidos así? —preguntó señalando el atuendo que portaban, siempre iban con sus trajes negros, pero esta vez llevaban un raro pans y un chaleco azul

—Estos días algo nos ha olido mal así que estamos usando estos lindos chalecos anti plata —explico Uhei sonriendo —, bueno, son anti balas, balas de plata

—Se ven geniales, ¿si se transforman en lobos aún mantienen el chaleco? —cuestiono el rubio

La sonrisa de Uhei se borró —No…pero como humanos nos vemos bien que es lo importante

—Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que ir a verificar que no haya nada raro en el bosque —habló Bisuke

—Buena suerte Naruto —le dijo Guruko

—Gracias por todo chicos —Naruto les hizo una seña de despedida con la mano para ver como todos se perdían en las profundidades oscuras del lugar

Kakashi llego a sus espaldas —Afuera hace frío —dijo para colocarle una capa al chico —, no te preocupes por devolverme esta, puedes quedártela

—Oh, gracias por el detalle

—También quiero que lleves esto contigo —Kakashi le entregó una bolsa pequeña

El rubio la abrió para sacar el aparato dentro de esta —La cámara de Yamato, pero señor vampiro, esto es muy importante para usted —habló sorprendido al verla

—Es un desperdicio que yo la tenga cuando sé que tú puedes aprovecharla, así que toma fotos de todos los paisajes que veas, estoy seguro de que a Tenzō le gustaría eso

Naruto asintió para guardarla en su mochila con cuidado

—Sabes...las primeras flores que planto en el jardín fueron los girasoles, Tenzō decía que de esa forma podría ver el sol sin quemarme, pero en realidad solo bastaba con verlo a él. Un sol cálido y agradable que me hacía sentir vivo, así fueron Obito, Tenzō, tu padre…y así lo eres tú Naruto. En verdad lamento todo lo que hice, no puedo disculparme con ninguno de ellos, solo contigo, así que espero que un día puedas perdonarme.

Naruto tenía la cabeza agachada, perdonarlo era difícil, pero vivir con el rencor lo sería aún más, tomo la mano de Kakashi y para verlo a los ojos.

—Está bien señor vampiro, yo lo perdono

Kakashi sintió un alivio en su pecho, como si una carga se hubiera ido, si Naruto pudo hacerlo, entonces el resto también lo podría hacer, ¿no?

—Ahora, vamos —dijo Naruto para salir de la mansión seguido del vampiro. El chico echo una mirada a la tumba e sus padres, también quería despedirse de ellos.

— ¡Amo Kakashi! —un gritó detuvo el paso de ambos

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? —se preguntó Kakashi al ver como Bull y Pakkun se acercaban corriendo

—La gente del pueblo, vienen hacia acá —soltó Pakkun mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

— ¿Por qué? —la expresión de Kakashi fácilmente pudo interpretarse como una de miedo, algo no andaba bien, que la gente entrara al bosque no era bueno. Vio hacia el bosque y se encontró con unos conocidos ojos negros.

— ¡Ahí está! ¡Destruyan todo y maten al demonio! —ordenó Sasuke señalándolo con una mano

—Es real

—Si nos acercamos nos hará daño

La gente murmuraba asustada, llevaban antorchas pero ahora dudaban sobre si serian de utilidad.

—No teman a ese insignificante ser, no les hará nada, yo les muestro —el Uchiha siguió avanzando hasta acercarse lo suficiente, Kakashi se puso frente a Naruto de forma protectora —. Nadie me quitara a Naruto, ni siquiera un estúpido vampiro

Kakashi se tragó el miedo que sentía por ver los ojos del chico y levanto la cabeza para verlo con superioridad —Será mejor que te vayas a menos de que quieras morir

—Sé que no eres capaz de hacerme daño, así que dame a Naruto y al menos así haré que tu muerte sea menos agonizante

—No, no me importa lo que hagas, no dejaré que le pongas una mano encima, así que ahora dile a toda esa gente que se vaya o las cosas terminaran mal

—Para el único que terminaran mal será para ti, ¡Quemen todo! —gritó y como si tuviera alguna especie de habilidad sobrenatural el bosque comenzó a arder —Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero —la voz de Sasuke no sonaba a Sasuke, y su sombra no mostraba a Sasuke, era el Conde Madara

—Vamos, busquemos una salida —dijo Kakashi tomando la mano de Naruto, su salida principal estaba siendo obstruida por las llamas ahora, había que buscar otra salida así que fue de regreso a la mansión.

— ¡No hay que permitir que el monstruo huya, destruyan todo!

—El amo Kakashi no es ningún monstruo, y nosotros no vamos a permitir que vayan hacia él, incluso si debemos convertirnos en uno —Pakkun se paró en la entrada y soltó un aullido

Sasuke sonrió de lado — ¿Crees que podrás detenerme?

—Yo solo quizá no…pero te estas metiendo con una manada entera —Pakkun retaba con la mirada a Sasuke quien se mantenía tranquilo hasta que vio como el resto de sirvientes comenzó a llegar—Creo que soplare y soplare y el fuego apagare

— ¿Crees que es un estúpido juego? ¡Apártate de mi camino!

—Yo solo recibo órdenes de una persona y esa persona no eres tú. El amo Kakashi es tan pacifico que no dañaría a alguien incluso si se ve amenazado por este, pero nosotros no somos el amo —decía Pakkun para transformarse en un lobo más grande lo normal —, así que no esperes que tengamos consideración con ustedes

Sasuke retrocedió por un momento pero luego recupero su mirada furiosa —un estúpido perro no se va a meter en mi camino —dijo en tono arrogante —yo ya venía preparado para esto —busco de entre su ropa un cuchillo y se lanzó contra el lobo. A sus espaldas el resto de sirvientes se lanzaron contra los aldeanos que incendiaban todo a su alrededor, Sasuke ignoro los gritos a sus espaldas y ataco al lobo.

Kakashi corría por la mansión, debía llegar a una salida subterránea que conectaba al bosque, pero esta se encontraba oculta entre las habitaciones, era una salida de emergencia que no era fácil de encontrar.

Un fuerte aullido se escuchó en el área, Kakashi se detuvo al escucharlo, ese había sido Pakkun, y no sonaba nada bien.

Sasuke entro a la mansión victorioso y lanzó el cuchillo a un lado, era un chuchillo de plata. Examino con la mirada el lugar y se guio por puro instinto el camino hacia dónde debía ir, ese instinto era en realidad su vida pasada mostrándole la ruta que seguir para encontrar al vampiro. Saco una botella de entre su ropa y camino regando el contenido de esta.

Kakashi entro a una habitación, quito la alfombra del piso y abrió una compuerta secreta.

—vamos Naruto

— ¿A dónde van sin mí? —dijo Sasuke en la puerta —Eso de ahí, no sé qué sea, pero me asegurare de convertirlo en tu tumba

—Maldita sea Sasuke, déjame en paz —dijo Naruto

— ¡Jamás! No te dejare en paz hasta que seas mío.

—Eso no pasará, tú eres horrible, ¿por qué me hiciste creer que esa noche había pasado algo? —preguntó el rubio

—Para marcarte, para que tu cerebro pensará que ya eras mío; Naruto, yo he hecho todo para tenerme solo para mí. Me deshice de mi familia cuando me dijo que no me juntara con un mocoso problemático como tú, me deshice de tus amigos, e incluso traje a todo el pueblo para que se enfrentaran a esas bestias y me dejaran el paso disponible, ¡he hecho todo por ti! ¡Lo mínimo que merezco es tenerte!

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar aquello, los rumores de que Sasuke había asesinado a su familia eran ciertos, además de que él había terminado con la vida de sus amigos y le dijo todo a la policía para hacerlo ver como sospechoso, había arrastrado al pueblo a ese lugar sabiendo que sería su perdición, todo solo por la manía de tenerlo.

Había un monstruo frente a él, pero no era el vampiro, era Sasuke.

—Convertiré esto en un infierno, todo con tal de tenerte —dijo el Uchiha tirando la botella que llevaba en la mano, saco un fosforo para encenderlo y lanzarlo al líquido que había vertido, y de nuevo todo ardió. Sasuke soltó una carcajada al ver el fuego a su alrededor, ese era un sonido que Kakashi escuchaba recurrentemente en sus pesadillas.

Respiro hondo, era hora de enfrentarse a sus peores temores.

—Conde Madara, incluso si en tu vida pasada tuviste todo lo que querías, en esta pagas un karma, y ese karma es que no te permitiré tener a Naruto

—Te lo voy a arrebatar de tus brazos muertos incluso si es necesario —dijo Sasuke antes de lanzarse contra el vampiro.

Kakashi creyó que sería fácil, era un vampiro con fuerza sobrehumana enfrentándose a un simple chico, hasta que se dio cuenta que aquel chico estaba completamente poseído.

Mientras todo alrededor ardía en llamas, y un vampiro se enfrentaba a un chico poseído frente a él, Naruto recapitulo su vida.

Su padres murieron buscando salir de aquel agujero llamado Konoha, él vivió luchando por hacerlo, en esa lucha conoció a esas dos personas que marcarían su destino. Sasuke Uchiha, la reencarnación del Conde Madara, quién en ese rato había mostrado tener alguna que otra habilidad sobrenatural, pero después de pasar las últimas semanas en la mansión del vampiro ya no le sorprendían tanto; Por otro lado estaba Kakashi, el monstruo del bosque, un depresivo vampiro que se vivía lamentando su existencia. El humo comenzó a nublarle la vista e hizo que empezará a toser, no podía ver quien iba ganando y quien perdiendo, solo escuchaba golpes y quejidos. Un crujido sonoro se hizo presente, la mansión comenzaba a ceder ante el fuego.

Entonces, ¿así terminaría todo? Él estaba en el piso tosiendo, luchando por respirar, el mundo a su alrededor era un infierno. Había salió de casa con la confianza de que lograría llegar a donde sus padres no, pero se había quedado atorado en el mismo bosque.

Cae…

Todo cae…

A su alrededor todo comenzó a caer…

Cerró los ojos y espero su inevitable final, pero se quedó esperando. Los abrió y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo rodeado por Kakashi quien lo protegió con su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás bien Naruto? —preguntó Kakashi para levantarse dejando que el chico pudiera hacerlo también.

El rubio lo vio un momento y se lanzó a abrazarlo, estaba seguro de que todo terminaba pero olvido que aún había una sombra cuidándolo.

En un instante todo había caído, no podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche solo por él.

Kakashi se asomó a su ruta de escape, había escombros bloqueándola.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué señor vampiro? Es como si el destino estuviera en mi contra —dijo Naruto, sus ojos azules se humedecieron

—Tranquilo Naruto, si el suelo es un infierno, iremos por el cielo —dijo Kakashi —. Parece que al final si cumplirás tu fantasía de saber lo que se siente volar

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —gritó Sasuke saliendo de una pila de escombros

Kakashi maldijo, estaba seguro de que le había dado un golpe que debió terminar con él.

—Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie —dijo el Uchiha furioso para correr hacia el rubio, el vampiro logro divisar algo filoso en su mano así que se puso frente a Naruto. El objeto se clavó en su pecho y vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke —Sabia qué harías eso…

Kakashi bajo la mirada para ver el arma, una estaca de madera, él era el verdadero objetivo. —Naruto…por favor, no veas esto —dijo para tomar de los hombros a Sasuke y morder de forma feroz su cuello.

Odiaba beber sangre, pero si no la tomaba toda Sasuke se convertiría en vampiro, así que chupo hasta la última gota del cuerpo. Cuando termino dejo caer el cuerpo inerte del chico, vio como el aura de este desaparecía marcando ahora si el fin de su vida.

—Señor vampiro —Naruto lo vio preocupado

—Vamos Naruto, debes salir de aquí —Kakashi oculto el horrible dolor que sentía en el pecho y sostuvo al rubio, sus alas negras se abrieron, sin perder tiempo emprendió vuelo.

Caos, muerte, destrucción, todo eso había en la tierra, a diferencia del cielo que era liberador, la brisa golpeando el rostro del chico tranquilizándolo, sentía un aire de calma. Vio el final del bosque, Kakashi comenzó a descender, dejo que Naruto tocara el piso y después de eso se desplomo en el suelo.

— ¡Señor vampiro! —Naruto vio la estaca en el pecho de Kakashi, quería quitarla pero ni siquiera podía tocarla.

—Estoy bien Naruto, no te preocupes, tu sigue —el vampiro estaba arodillado en el suelo, se levantó un poco ver al rubio

—No, no, debe haber una forma de salvarlo, si saco la estaca todo estará bien, ¿no? —Naruto hablaba de forma rápida por lo nervioso que estaba

—No Naruto…este es el fin, y está bien

— ¡No! ¡Lo voy a salvar! —Naruto tomo la estaca y la saco de golpe provocando que Kakashi soltará un grito y cayera de frente —Señor vampiro —Naruto lo tomo del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse, Kakashi llevo las manos a su pecho y abrió su ropa de golpe mostrando el agujero en el pecho, alrededor de este había grietas — ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué no está cerrando como cuando se clavó el cuchillo?

—Esto no va a cerrar, es el fin

—No…no, ¿por qué? —el rubio comenzó a llorar, ahora era Kakashi quien se iba a sumar a la lista de personas que habían muerto por su culpa

—Vamos Naruto, tú debes seguir adelante…

—Pero señor vampiro, ¿qué pasara con usted?

—Yo…voy a morir como lo he deseado por tanto tiempo… y lo haré feliz sabiendo que mi sol estará afuera brillando intensamente, así que ve, tu sueño está muy cerca —dijo Kakashi mientras le sonreía

Naruto limpio sus lágrimas y asintió.

—Gracias por todo señor vampiro, por favor, descanse en paz —dijo el rubio para hacer una reverencia y darse la vuelta, entonces comenzó a correr.

Kakashi lo vio alejarse por última vez, su destino había sido siempre perder a la persona que amaba, esta vez había ido contra él, incluso si perdió todo logró evitar que su sol se extinguiera.

Era un final, no era bueno, porque mucha gente murió, pero tampoco era malo, porque él al fin pudo morir, era simplemente un final.

Cayó al suelo y cerró los ojos, era hora de descansar en paz.

La salida del sol marcaba el final de una caótica noche y el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Naruto vio el pueblo frente a él, las lágrimas no se detenían, seguían bajando. Lo había logrado, finalmente lo había logrado. Era momento de iniciar una nueva vida.

Los rayos del sol golpearon el cuerpo de Kakashi.

Durante tanto tiempo me oculte de ti…y ahora que te veo de nuevo puedo decir que Naruto brilla más que tú…

Cuando el sol lo cubrió por completo, simplemente desapareció.


	10. Epílogo

En el pueblo de Konoha, se cuenta que oculto en el bosque hay un monstruo. El pueblo de Konoha ya no existe, el monstruo tampoco.

Habían pasado ya 25 años desde aquel suceso. Un rubio adulto se encontraba sentado en el parque viendo las hojas caer a su alrededor, era otoño. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, llevaba una cámara en la mano con la cual fotografió un hermoso árbol lleno de tonos anaranjados.

Borro de su historia todo lo que paso en aquel lugar, al final, ¿quién le creería que conoció a un vampiro?

Mientras veía todo a su alrededor recordó una plática que había tenido con Kakashi.

— ¿Qué te gustaría ser cuando reencarnes? —preguntó Kakashi

—Mmmm, no lo sé, pero espero no volver a nacer aquí —dijo riéndose— quizá me gustaría ser el próximo presidente del país o llevar una vida estable, ¿y usted?

—Tampoco lo sé, pero sea lo que sea me gustaría llevar una vida pacifica, adoptar un perro y que esta vez no sea un lobo —bromeo

—Escuche eso —Pakkun apareció a su lado

Kakashi se sobresaltó, Naruto comenzó a reír, usualmente era él quien se sorprendía de las repentinas apariciones del sirviente, el vampiro lo vio y río con él; Tenía una sonrisa única y tierna que le gustaba.

En ese momento él no era el presidente de la nación, pero no debió esperar a su siguiente vida para poder llevar una vida estable. Termino sus estudios, encontró un buen trabajo, siguió brillando como siempre.

Algo jalo su pantalón sacándolo de sus pensamientos, bajo la mirada para ver a un pequeño pug jalando la tela.

— ¡Pakkun! No hagas eso —Un joven castaño se acercó para cargar al cachorro —Lo lamento, se me soltó de su correa, perdón —el muchacho hacia reverencias rápido

—No te preocupes, es una fiera pero no me hizo daño —dijo Naruto sonriéndole

—Enserio lo lamento señor —el castaño levanto la cabeza, sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los de Naruto quien sintió un deja vu, esa mirada, la había visto

—Oh, esa cámara es buena, ¿es fotógrafo? —preguntó el chico viendo el aparato

— ¿Eh? No, es solo un pasatiempo —contestó Naruto

—Pues es una buena toma —comentó mientras veía la foto que había tomado—Oh, que descortés, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Sukea, gusto en conocerlo —dijo sonriéndole mientras le estiraba la mano

—Naruto—tomo la mano sin dejar de verlo, esa sonrisa tímida, la conocía bien, incluso el lunar bajo de su labio se encontraba en el mismo lugar

— ¡Sukea! ¡Hora de irnos! —gritó un castaño a lo lejos

—Me tengo que ir, espero encontrarme de nuevo con usted señor Naruto, a mí también me apasiona la fotografía así que nos podríamos llevar bien

—Sí, ojala nos veamos de nuevo

—Nos vemos —dijo despidiéndose para correr hacia el castaño que lo llamaba— Lo lamento Kinoe, Pakkun de nuevo se soltó, para tener piernas pequeñas corre muy rápido

—Eres un cachorrito malo —dijo aquel de nombre Kinoe mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro que movía la cola alegremente

Sukea le coloco bien la correa para bajarlo —Ahora sí, andando —dijo tomando la mano de su acompañante

Naruto vio cómo se alejaban y sonrió —Me alegro que finalmente sea feliz, señor vampiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, estoy feliz de terminar esta historia ;-; estoy nerviosa por saber si les gusto o no el final
> 
> A mí me quedo tal y como la había planeado uwu además de que la termine en el lapso que quería.
> 
> Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí, espero hayan quedado satisfechos como yo
> 
> Gracias por todo!


End file.
